The King of Blades
by Loki478
Summary: Before the Six Kings of Pure Color there was one the King of metal colors but one day he vanished this is his tale. This is a Alternate Universe story and deals in part canon and part original.
1. Chapter 1

The King of Blades 01

A lone figure walks through the dessert with no end in sight as a raging sandstorm raged all around him.

[I am the bone of my sword]

Beneath his cloak was the clinking of metal against metal as though the figure was wearing armor.

[Steel is my body and fire is my blood.]

As the dessert wind blew across the infinite dessert on the back of the figure were two swords that were chained up.

[I have survived over a thousand battle and not once did I retreat.]

Behind the figure were the broken remains of what would have been a small group of hunters the various weapons they used laid strewn about.

[I have withstood pain to walk the desolate path I have chosen.]

From within his cloak the figure pulled out a locket but just before he opened it he hesitated and instead returned it to his cloak.

[So as I pray-]

Soon the sandstorm around the figure dissipates to reveal an even larger number of hunters guns aimed on him while the members using physical weapons stood about in formation.

"Adamantium Edge our leader Black Vice wishes to speak to you surrender now or the Burst Linker known as Sky Raker will meet her death!"

"Sky Raker won't meet her death so easily. But if it is death you wish-" Throwing off his cloak Adamantium Edge revealed himself. A sleek silver color that had started to show it's age and tear after walking through the dessert for such a long time and cracks in various bits of Adamantium Edge's armor showed the scars. From his back he drew his two swords not from their scabbards but from his back with their scabbards still attached to them. "Then come at me!"

[Insert Opening of Saphire's version of Oath-sign I think it kinda fits the story overall]

"Nii-san-Nii-san wake up please." Slowly Naruto's eyes opened up to look into the eyes of his little sister Niko by the side of her eyes were dried tears that showed that she had been crying.

Naruto took in a deep breath and he felt how the air he breathed in smelt different more fresh more sanitized but he finally realized that he had his special oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and his person still dressed in a light hakama and he was currently lying down on his own bed. "Eh? Niko what happened?" Naruto weakly asked.

"You dumb idiot you collapsed again!" Naruto and Niko turned their heads to see Naruto's friend and fellow classmate Rin Tohsaka. "Sigh just how much are you going to push yourself before you want to end up here again?! You're just lucky I came by."

Naruto ignored Rin for the moment and turned back to Niko. "Niko please help me up." Niko nodded her head and helped her brother up once he was seated upright Naruto removed the oxygen mask to face Rin.

"Sorry Rin it's just that I haven't done much exercise recently so I just had to get some extra practice in." Naruto replied with a small smile that made Rin blush.

"J-Just don't push yourself too hard I don't like seeing you using that oxygen mask you idiot!" Rin cried out before running away at top speed.

Once Rin was gone Naruto turned to Niko. "So Niko have you had lunch yet?" Niko shook her head prompting Naruto to smile and swing his legs off the bed.

"Then let's go and buy some ingredients for lunch and dinner?" Niko nodded her head and followed Naruto to the kitchen where Rin was apparently at preparing some rice.

"Oh hey Naruto Niko...I thought you guys hadn't had lunch yet so I just decided to make something light for the both of you." Rin replied as she put the pot of rice down into the rice cooker before moving to the fridge and checking the contents only to find that there was nothing much she could really cook. "Hey Naruto you guys don't really have anything to cook."

"Yeah sorry about that Rin but I was supposed to go to the market to get ingredients but the rice will take at least 20 minutes so I'll head down to the market and get some ingredients."

"Fine but I'm coming along just in case." Both Rin and Niko replied at the same time making Naruto laugh.

"Alright then let me go and get my wallet then we can leave." Naruto left the kitchen for his room leaving both Niko and Rin in the same room.

Once both Rin and Niko confirmed that Naruto wasn't around anymore the two of them turned to one another and glared very quickly producing lightning that could have powered the entirety of Japan for months however both of then knew that this was just an act they put together.

"Alright Niko Rin let's go!" Naruto called out from the front door making the two of them break eye contact.

"Alright Nii-san/Naruto." The two of them replied before the two of them moved to the front door. On the way Niko turned to Rin and narrowed her eyes and whispered in a soft voice. "I'll talk to you later."

[At the supermarket]

Naruto walked through the aisle of meats and carefully selected good looking salmon filets, bacon, chicken and beef filets as well.

As for Rin and Niko they had gone off to search for good vegetables. Along the way Niko saw some snacks that she wanted and she reached out for them but at the last second she pulled back when Naruto turned the corner. "Niko?"

"Hai nii-chan?" Niko quickly replied hoping Naruro didn't see what she was about to do but instead Naruro saw what she was doing and reached out for the snacks she was hoping to get and put it in the basket.

"You know I was just thinking of getting some of these. My friends at school said they were nice so lets try them out?" Naruto turned to Niko and smiled getting one back in return.

As Naruto continued to walk searching for other products he needed, Niko stayed behind and looked up at the snacks remembering that first time.

[Flashback]

A slightly younger Niko looked up longingly at the snacks before her and reached out for the one she wanted before bringing it to a slightly younger Naruto. "Nii-san can I get this?"

Naruto looked at the snacks before he shook his head, removed the snacks from Niko's possession and gently patted her head. "I'm sorry Niko but we can't afford those things this time around maybe next month."

Niko dejectedly nodded her head and held Naruto's hand while they made their way to the cashier. 'One day I'll earn a lot of money and buy all the snacks I want.'

[End Flashback]

Niko took out her wallet and looked into it. Inside were only about 10 notes but each one of them was was one of the higher denomination notes and Niko knew that inside her brothers wallet was a fraction of what she had. 'Baka nii-san...I won't let you get hurt for me ever again.'

[That night]

As Rin and Naruto worked on dinner Niko got started on her homework. Naruto carefully grilled the salmon filets while Rin focused on the soup and some side dishes but within the hour their meal was done and Naruto brought it out to a waiting Niko while Rin brought out drinks which consisted of Ramune soda and barely tea for herself and Naruto.

"Here you are Niko. Enjoy." Naruto sat down next to Niko. "Itadakimasu!"

With that said all of them happily dug into their meal while they watched the news as Niko talked about how soon she was going to be going on a field trip for about 6 days.

[After dinner]

With the dishes washed and cleaned Naruto went to take a bath leaving Niko and Rin alone. "Burst Link!" The two of them entered the blue virtual reality world where Niko from her end opened another page adding Rin to her party and transporting them to the headquarters of Prominence the Red Legion.

Once inside her fortress Niko had now transformed into a pure red colored mech version of herself named Scarlet Rain the Legion Master of Prominence while Rin had transformed into a mechanized bipedial leopard her name was Blood Leopard the second strongest member of Prominence.

Currently they were in Scarlet Rain's personal quarters which was adorn in various long range weapons on an enormous rack by its side was perhaps Scarlet's Rain most precious possession. It was a healing chamber within it held a single Burst Linker the legendary seventh King, ruler of the metal colors Adamantium Edge.

"Tohsaka thank you for coming by this afternoon if it wasn't for you then I'm not sure what would have happened to nii-san."

"Don't mention it but still he's pushing himself a bit too hard. Will his memories return?"

"I don't want them to." Niko replied as she remembered that event while pressing a hand against the cover of the healing tube.

"So what is this I hear about you going down to Nega Nebulous's territory?"

"Its something I would rather not get the legion involved this is my fight and I need to finish it alone...if things get out of hand then we may have a war on our hands." Blood leopard nodded.

"Alright just know that I'll do what I can to help even if I'm far away."

"Thank you Rin." Yuniko replied before the two of them linked out and returned to their normal lives.

Once both Scarlet Rain and Blood Leopard were gone a wisp suddenly appeared and from it stepped out a pure yellow colored Jester that was almost double the size of Scarlet Rain but with an extremely distinct shadow.

The Yellow Jester walked up to the healing chamber and placed it's cheek against it almost as though it was hugging the figure inside. "Don't worry Onii-chan I'll save you this time I promise." Soon enough alarms started blaring and the Yellow Jester made her escape by wisping away.

"Who?!" Scarlet Rain and Blood Leopard appeared once more with their weapons drawn but when they saw that no one was around Scarlet raised the security levels on the room and left once more.

As soon as they were gone the finger of Adamantium Edge moved a little. "I'll protect them..."

[-Unlimited Blade Works!]

 **So that was the first chapter of King of Blades. I hope you readers enjoyed it cause this idea just kind of exploded in my mind until I finally decided to write it out. Just to note this isn't solely a Accel World X Naruto story instead it has a little bit of if you can believe it Shokugeki No Soma added in something different but I like different hopefully you readers will too.**

 **Just to note in this story Rin is Blood Leopard and the Rin is Rin Tohsaka from FSN, go with her Ufotable design.**

 **So with all that said thank you for reading the story if you've got any comments or anything of the like then leave them in a review or if you're shy then send me a PM I won't turn you guys away.**


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter of The King of Blades I'm really thankful to those who liked the story especially since it's been a while since I've posted anything but I'd hope I came back with some new life.

Also a little side funny note Rin Tohsaka in Fate Stay Night is bad at technology but in this story she's able to use the Neuro-linker (Not shown at the moment but just roll with it for now I'll do something about it later) which I'm assuming is high grade tech for civies and she is able to use it for normal life I just realized that thought you readers might find it funny too!

Also there is an opening sequence in this chapter cause I felt like it but don't worry I won't torture you with it. Though heads up I might be putting one in every 2nd chapter of an arc or I might not.

But without further ado the story!

The King of Blades 02

[Flashback]

A slightly younger Naruto was upstairs hiding in his room as he blocked his ears trying to block out the noise of both his mother and fathers quarreling.

"Minato can't you see that your idea isn't going to get us anywhere?! All those ideas you have just won't work! I won't let you drag my children down."

"Please Kushina just give me a bit more time I've almost got the concept down."

"Minato its been years and I'm tired of always hearing you say that! If you can't accomplish it then just give up what your doing is also dragging Naruto down he could have gone to the kendo championships-"

Naruto was about to burst into tears when his three younger triplet sisters walked into his room each of them holding onto their own pillows.

There was little Kotori the first twin with her hair tied in twin tails using white ribbons. Then there was Enju with her hair tied in twin tails using black ribbons and last but not least was Yuniko whose short hair was tied in two short twin tails with blue ribbons.

"Onii-chan we're scared of mommy and daddy. They keep talking to each other so loudly." Naruto gulped down his fear and hugged all three girls before wrapping his blanket protectively around them.

"Don't worry you three I'll always be here for you." Naruto whispered to them softly as he continued to hug them protectively.

Suddenly the door to Naruto's room burst open and Kushina stepped in. "Enju Kotori we're going now!" She roughly grabbed the two small hands of the two children while their other hand continued to hold onto Naruto's hand.

But a final tug from Kushina managed to pull both Enju and Kotori away from Naruto the two girls crying all the way as Kushina left in a car sent by her father while Naruto could only hold onto the crying Yuniko while looking strong and promising that he would be strong so that one day their family would be together again once more. He'll become the kendo champ and carry the Namikaze name altogether.

[Flashback end]

 **[Insert Opening]**

 **[Countless times I try I stop and start to find a path through the dark]**

 **[Naruto runs through the street and turns behind to see his parents walking away with Kushina taking away Kotori and Enju while he held onto Yuniko's hand the shadow of Minato behind them.]**

 **[Stumbling through my tears My doubts and fears My way back inside your heart]**

 **[Yuniko enters Naruto's room and lays next to him as he slept.]**

 **[Though the odds are low, I'm breaking through You know I do it for you. When you're by my side, I'm justified. There's nothing that I can't do ]**

 **[Naruto works hard at a kitchen sending food and cooking everything that comes his direction]  
[I'll stand and fight through the sorrow. Pick up my dreams, face tomorrow]**

 **[Naruto kneels on the ground in despair but seeing Yuniko behind him he immediately stands up and ties a headband around his head.]**

 **[Make this curse unwind like a rope]**

 **[Kushina is working on paperwork while Enju and Kotori held each others hand and look to a picture of Naruto.]**

 **[And turn our fate into chance to hope]**

 **[As Naruto is running towards them his shadow morphs into Adamantium Edge who grabs a sword and runs forward]**

 **[Our ties make us braver, for nothing is greater. Holding you is all I wish]**

 **[Adamantium Edge charges through the Accel world cutting apart a various number of enemies as he reaches for the hand that Enju and Kotori held out.]**

 **[I promise I'll be there through each lonely night. Someday I will make this right]**

 **[Sky Raker sat atop her mountain home looking into the distance]**

 **[For love and for honor, I carry the future faith leading me through the dawn. I'll go on]**

 **[Scarlet Rain faces down Yellow Radio but then the figure of Yellow Radio shifts to two burst linkers shaped like her.]**

 **[If I fall I'll get up again 'til the end out of this nightmare]**

 **[Adamantium Edge held his hand out as golden particles gathered around them slowly forming a sword hilt.]**

 **[Evermore onward, this is the oath I swear]**

 **[Adamantium Edge brings the sword down on Chrome Disaster resulting in a pillar of light being shot into the air.]**

 **[End song]**

Naruto knelt down and placed a bouquet of flowers at a grave that said.

[Minato Namikaze

Loving father, honored chef and the greatest friend one could have]

Naruto went forward and touched the edge of the tombstone. "Hey otou-san another year has gone by...and me and Yuniko are getting by just fine thanks to the money you left behind and the place I'm working at. The owner is kinda eccentric but he was one of your best friends and his kid is really cool and one of my best friends. As for Yuniko she's getting along just fine though I wish you were here to help tou-san sometimes it gets a little difficult. But I won't give up not before Yuniko is able to be with both Kotori and Enju again."

Naruto stood up and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck before walking away. 'I don't have much time left...'

[The next day]

Naruto and Rin were walking towards the cafeteria. When the two of them were stopped by a couple of burly big guys wearing shades and internally Rin sighed. 'This is always happening.' She thought before she noticed that both men were running down the hallway with Naruto in arms.

"Naruto?!"

"Eh? Eeeehhhh?!" Both men grabbed Naruto by his armpits and ran off with him towards the area made for the 'high' class students who were so rich that they owned a percentage stake in whatever they owned.

On the way to the most elaborate part of the area the two big burly men tied Naruto using some thick but smooth rope they just so happened to have and stuffed his mouth with a very well made handkerchief that had the light scent of lavender on it. If Naruto didn't know that he was being carried by two men he probably would have guessed that he was being kidnapped or something of the sort.

A few minutes passed before Naruto was placed in an extremely soft and luxurious chair then one of the men went away and pulled up a solid marble table and started to set up what he recognized yo be a modified dining table with a soup spoon and entree set. At the same time the other man placed another chair next to him, this chair happened to be gold and dotted with diamonds and last but not least a napkin was placed over his lap.

A tinkle of a bell caught Naruto's attention as a rather emotionless voice called out. "Lunch will now be served. For today's soup you have a split pea soup with lavender infused creme frech. Please enjoy this first. The main course will come soon, our master has asked us to hold it until her arrival." A troupe of about 5 men dressed in a butler outfits came by and started to play a mixture of violins, cello and trumpets.

"Ohohoho. Have my servant served you well Naruto?" From the staircase a blonde haired lady holding a fan that hid the lower half of her face appeared.

"Mhmhmhmmh?!"

The girls eyes bugged wide open. "Eh?! Why is my Naruto still bound up?! You stupid stupid servants unbind him now!" She cried out slapping her fan close.

"Ah of course we apologize lady Luvia!" almost instantly the servants untied Naruto releasing him from his bindings.

"Are you alright? Did the bindings hurt?" She asked while she massaged his arms soothingly.

"No Luvia I'm fine but what is all of this for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his wrists.

"Ah yes I was just treating you to lunch." Luvia clapped her hands and another set of butlers stepped into the room and placed a plate of what Naruto recognized as salmon.

"For the main course today as dictated by lady Luvia you have Alaskan salmon with a tomato and peach salsa. Please enjoy it." Naruto picked up the fork and knife before carefully slicing into the salmon and saw that it almost completely fell apart in flakes as soon as his knife entered the filet.

"Amazing..." Picking up the chunk with his fork Naruto placed the salsa on it before bringing it inside his mouth and in a second the flavor of the entire dish exploded in his mouth. The exquisite flavor of the fish mixed in perfect harmony with the sweetness and tanginess of the peaches and tomatoes like a symphony.

Taking the spoon he took a mouthful of the soup and inside his mouth was the sensation of freshness like taking in a deep breath of the freshest mountain air.

"This flavor...is certainly above my expectations! Luvia-" Naruto turned in her direction and grasped both of her hands.

"Stop!" The door to the room was kicked down by Rin who was heaving and trying to catch her breath. "Running up a flight of stairs like that. Taking away my friend in the middle of our conversation. How dare you!"

Luvia turned back to Rin her eye twitching. "How dare I?! How dare you break down the door to my personal school sanctuary interrupting my lunch with Naruto!"

Rin took from her pocket a blank cheque and tossed it to Luvia. "That should cover the expenses now-" Rin reached out and grabbed Naruto by his collar dragging him away.

"Thanks for the meal Luvia if you want come by Yukihira after school and I'll serve you something special." Naruto called out while being dragged away until both he and Rin were both out of sight.

Once the two were gone Luvia tossed the cheque to her maid Chachamaru before telling her. "Cancel all my plans this afternoon Chachamaru I have a date at Yukihira."

"Of course my lady but the board members won't be happy about this."

"Tell the board members that unless they actually have something of grave importance to report I am not to be disturbed this afternoon."

"Of course my lady."

[With Rin and Naruto]

"Oi Rin let me go that's enough!" Rin stopped in her tracks and unceremoniously dropped Naruto onto his back. As he laid on the ground his back in some slight pain from being dropped Naruto looked up and saw Rin's panties making him blush. "Black..."

"Naruto you pervert!" Rin raised her legs high and brought it down on Naruto causing him an insane amount of pain.

"Riinnn!"

[Narration by Naruto]

That Rin Tohsaka heir to the Tohsaka jewels empire which at the moment currently owns around 40% of the entire worlds jewel trade, if you need a certain kind of jewel then the best place to go would be Tohsaka jewels.

As for the Luvia she like Rin is also an heiress to the Edefelt corporation, a company that specializes in medical research, she was the one supplying me my medication in exchange for a small fee.

It was strange how all of us turned out considering all of us used to be friends and we were at times the best of friends but it was around the time of middle school when one day Luvia came to school and started ignoring Rin...

[After school]

Naruto arrived at his workplace, Yukihira, and entered from the back to see his boss Jochiro Yukihira, his son Soma Yukihira working the line serving the dishes. "Ah Naruto! Nice of you to finally come we need some help with setting up the main dish station."

"Ok boss." Naruto replied putting on his apron and hat before attending to the meat station.

"Alright Naruto-sempai orders are on the line in the order we need to serve but right now I need you to rush 3 orders of udon."

"Say no more Soma-kun!" Naruto threw down three bundles of udon noodles into the broth that Jochiro used to cook them and went to work making sure the noodles didn't stick together ensuring an equal cook. "Noodles cooking order ready in 1 and a half minutes!"

Soma nodded and started work his work on the side dishes such as the eggs, pork and chicken.

"Udon coming over!" Naruto lifted his udon noodles into the bowl and poured in Yukihira's special broth over it.

"Coming behind!" Soma came over with a tray and carefully lifted the ingredients into the bowl. "Alright done! Order up!"

Soma lifted the three bowls so that the server could come and receive it. "Alright Naruto-sempai next order 3 Yukihira no.17 specials!"

"Already on the way."

[Timeskip]

"Whew what a day!" Soma cried out as he sat down in a chair and relaxed after a long and tiring day.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he raised his glass to Soma. "Here's to another day of great work and satisfied customers."

Soma smiled as the glasses clinked together.

From the back Jochiro appeared and handed Naruto a bag of packed bento's. "Here Naruto for you and Kotori along with a little extra."

Naruto looked at Jochiro and started tearing up. "Th-thank you Jochiro-san I'll never forget what you've done for me and my sister."

"Heh don't worry about it Naruto your father was one of my best friends during our higher studies just so long as you never forget your humble beginnings." Naruto nodded and accepted the food from Jochiro.

"Naruto?" Opening the entrance to Yukihira Rin appeared and waved to him. "Hey Naruto you ready to go home?"

"Yeah Rin just let me get my stuff and I'll be right along." Naruto replied as he went to the back room and got his stuff before leaving Yukihira with Rin by his side.

As the two of them walked down the street silence was between the two friends as Rin pondered what she should talk to Naruto about first while Naruto on the otherhand pondered what they should have for dinner and what they should have for breakfast the following day.

"So um Naruto when Yuniko goes for her class trip why don't you come and stay over at my place?"

"Eh? Oh no I can't impose like that on you Rin."

"Oh don't be like that it will be like the old days when you and Yuniko slept over."

"Last time we slept over you and Yuniko kept me awake the whole night while I was trying to study."

Rin sheepishly laughed. "Heh that's true but you enjoyed it didn't you?"

Naruto looked back at Rin and smiled. "I wouldn't have changed anything that night."

As the two of them continued to walk away from behind a suspiciously fake bush Chachamaru appeared with a pair of binoculars and a walkie talkie in hand. "Green Bush report."

"Green Bush here Rightful King and Blood Barbarian were sighted and Blood Barbarian asked Rightful King if he wanted to stay over during the period when Red Princess goes on her school trip."

"I see. End surveillance and report home."

"Roger."

On the other end Luvia put down her walkie talkie and started writing a letter for Naruto as she wrote her letter Luvia thought of how she met Naruto when they were kids.

[Flashback]

Luvia stood in front of her entire class and bowed. "Um hello my name is Luvia Edefelt please take care of me."

For the first few days everything went well she made friends and her teachers were really nice but then one day Luvia accidentally bumped into one of the upperclassman named Shinji Matou and spilt her food all over his jacket..

"Oi gaki! Don't you know who I am?! I'm Shjnji Matou heir to the Matou association and you just ruined my custom jacket."

"I-I'm sorry. If you give it to me then I'll get my maids to clean it."

"Oh and who says I'll give you that chance!" Shinji raised a hand fully prepared to hit Luvia when suddenly a blonde haired boy ran up to Shinji and kicked his knees causing said bully to cry out in pain.

"Hey you can't do that! Just because we're smaller than you doesn't mean you get to bully us!" Luvia looked at her hero admirably with shining eyes and in that moment something within her woke up and Luvia stood up with the grace of a noble and pulled out a fan from nowhere to cover the lower art of her face.

"Ohohoho that's right just because I am smaller than you doesn't mean you can bully us! Especially since the Matou family's business is a subsidary of the Edefelt Corportation." Almost instantly Shinji paled as he finally recognized how that girl looked like that woman.

"Now apologize to her." The blond boy said Shinji went on his knees grovelling.

"Lady Edefelt I'm sincerely sorry for what I've done to you. Please from the bottom of your heart forgive my shameful actions and have mercy upon me and my family."

"Oh? As a rightful noble it is distasteful to hold a grudge so I will forgive you however the Matou family should watch itself from now on. Next time I may find myself not as merciful."

"Of course thank you for your kindness lady Luvia."

As the crowd dispersed Luvia looked to for her blonde hero but found no trace of him in the canteen so she did the next best thing. "Hello Alfred yes help me compile a complete profile of all the blonde boys at my school have it ready by the end of my school."

"Of course my lady."

[Timeskip]

After school the following day as Naruto was exiting the school with Rin by his side the two of them were discussing what they were going to be doing that afternoon when suddenly a blare of trumpets went off scaring all the students and breaking the window of one of the classrooms.

Blocking the school gate was Luvia holding a box of sweets and holding it out to Naruto. "Please Naruto-sama accept my thanks for helping me yesterday."

"Sure but you shouldn't have I was just doing what's right." Naruto took the box and opened it to reveal a bunch of chocolates but instead of closing the box again he took one and passed it out to everyone he could leaving one for him and giving the last one to Luvia.

"Eh but why Naruto-sama?"

"Its good to share sweets with your friends now eat up and I'm not taking it back." Luvia nodded and ate her chocolate unfortunately it turned out to be white chocolate and coconuts which she hated however right now it didn't matter because for the moment and every second after white chocolate and coconut became her favorite flavor because it was one of the few things ever given to her out of true to honest kindness from her very first friend.

[End Flashback]

For the rest of the night Luvia spent it composing her letter even in this age of neuro-linkers for her Naruto there was going to be nothing but the best and most sincere for him.

[At the Namikaze residence]

Yuniko was spinning and turning in her bed as she experienced her worst nightmare yet and one that would regularly come back.

[Inside Yuniko's nightmare]

She was in her Scarlet Rain form staring down the only metal colored king and the original player to hit level 9 Adamantium Edge.

She had already called out her enhanced armament merging with it to become the immovable fortress and from the distance she had the overall advantage as opposed to Adamantium Edge's close combat style.

"Yuniko I won't let you reach level 9. You think its a blessing to reach such a high level! And have a legion by your side! No that level and what you did to get there will haunt you forever."

"You can't stop me!" All missile ports on her enhanced armament opened up showing their enormous payload and at the distance Scarlet had all the advantages with her arsenal.

"Yuniko please listen to me I'm only trying to protect you!"

"No I'm done listening to you I don't need you anymore!" The missile on her fortress fired their target Adamantium Edge. "Dieeee!"

[Timeskip]

"Yuniko...please stop I-I don't want to fight you not after everything we've gone through..." Adamantium Edge hugged Yuniko in a gentle hug with his battered and slightly damaged body.

During their fight he had torn his way through multiple layers of her fortresses armor before reaching Scarlet Rain's command center and pulling her from it, Scarlet thought he would impale her however Adamantium only pulled her into a hug.

"Please...I just don't want you to get hurt and have to carry the burden of being a legion master." He begged. "I don't want you to become like me."

Scarlet Rain was about to cry when suddenly Adamantium Edge threw her out of the way and a multitude of energy blades flew at him impaling Adamantium Edge all over his body. As he stumbled backwards from the pain a tornado of fire erupted underneath Adamantium. Blood curdling screams came out as Adamantium was engulfed in the torrent of fire.

When the fire subsided Adamantium stumbled forward only to be met with a massive green shield ramming into his body sending him flying backwards into a patch of earth that slowly engulfed his entire body with the exception of his arm that soon found itself cut off and in a million pieces by his side.

Scarlet Rain looked to the edge of their battlefield and saw them. Blue Knight, Green Grande, Black Lotus, Sky Raker, Ardor Maiden and Aqua Current approaching a white halo over their heads. Unknown to Scarlet Rain or Adamantium Edge in the far distance was a white cloaked figure who seemed to be overseeing everything.

"Niko go...they want me so just run!" Adamantium broke out of his prison and formed one of his swords to face his opponents. "What are you doing! Scarlet go!"

Scarlet Rain panicked and ran away she ran and ran and ran until she was near the escape point where Blood Leopard and the Purple Queen appeared from but even that distance wasn't enough to block out the voice of Adamantium calling out to the kings and their subordinates that this wasn't who they were and that they should wake up mixed in with that were the bloodcurdling screams as their attacks landed on Adamantium.

As soon as the bulk of Prominences army warped in Blood Leopard, Purple Thorn and Scarlet Rain rushed back to Adamantium Edge's position Prominences army right behind them.

In the center of the scarred battlefield they saw Adamantium Edge slumped inside a crater with a multitude of spears stuck in him. He took a few steps forward before stumbling to his knees.

"No...no no!" Scarlet Rain ran up to Adamantium and tightly hugged him her small body helped prop his body up.

Adamantium weakly returned the hug and whispered to her. "Hey Niko I'm just glad you're safe...don't worry about me I'll be fine."

[End Nightmare]

Yuniko woke up. "Noooo!" She was gripping her blanket as sweat ran down her forehead. Grabbing her pillow Yuniko opened her room door and went over to her brothers room which was rather simple when compared to hers with a futon which Naruto was currently sleeping on, a bookshelf with a number of books, in the corner of the room was a table strewn with notes and an open journal that Naruto liked writing in and last but not least there were a few pictures laying about.

Quietly Yuniko slipped into her brothers futon and snuggled into his chest her pillow in the middle of the two of them while her small arms did their best to wrap around his body. 'Don't worry nii-san this time I'll protect you from both the virtual dangers and the real dangers I promise.'

For that night the two siblings spent the night together unaware of what would transpire over the next few days.

[The next day]

As Naruto entered the school a troupe of trumpet horns blared signifying the appearance of Luvia who stepped out of the main door of the school and presented a letter to Naruto.

Naruto accepted her letter and read it. "Dear Naruto Namikaze you are hereby invited to the home of Luvia Edefelt for as long as your sister is gone."

Naruto looked up from the letter to see Luvia with hope in her eyes. "I'm sorry Luvia but I've already accepted Rin's offer to stay at her home."

Behind Luvia you could hear the imaginary but thundering crack of millions of windows before Luvia pressed the phone function of her neuro-linker and dialed the number for Edefelt Security Services who were composed of some of the worlds best tier 1 operatives. "Hello I Lady Luvia authorize the ESS to hunt down Rin Tohsaka with every available asset."

Instantly the students around them paled as they remembered how last time the ESS made a rugby team just to go against the TSF (Tohsaka Security Force) all because the prize was a meal specially catered by Naruto. The screams of pain and anguish that day from the teams who were utterly demolished by the two could still be remembered to this day and many a rugby teams in the area or those who went up against the ESS and TSF would continue to pass the story on to the new generation of rugby players.

"Um Luvia calm down I know I can't stay over at your home so in exchange would you like to go on a date?" Instantly Luvia lightened up as she stopped told the other end.

"Cancel the last order and return to status:Green." Closing the phone Luvia faced Naruto.

"A-a date?" Luvia squeaked out. 'Perhaps this will give me the edge I need to beat Tohsaka in real life!'

"Very well then I will allow you to go on a date with me but it will be at my convenience and timing."

"Of course Luvia." Naruto replied before the two of them entered the school to start their day.

[Timeskip]

It was after school and Rin was currently at Naruto and Yuniko's home where all three of them were gathered around a table doing their homework when suddenly the doorbell to their home rung.

"Huh? I wonder who could it be?" Rin stood up and went over to the door revealing the one person she hoped Naruto would never have seen again. "I-its you..."

Naruto who was holding Yuniko's hand came around the corner. "Hey Rin who is it?"

Naruto looked and saw his brown haired blue eyed ex-girlfriend. "Fuuko?"

For Yuniko her eyes narrowed in anger as she ran towards Fuuko. "Get out of here!"

Chapter end...

So that was the chapter more revelations such as Naruto having not just one, not just two but three sisters who are in fact triplets! Oh and then there is something to do with Fuuko aka Sky Raker but you'll all will just have to find out next time same as Luvia her burst linker form and relevance will be revealed some time.

Also tell me what you guys think of the opening this will be the last time you see it I promise.

So with that said if you've enjoyed what you've read then please pretty please leave a review, a comment or anything you'd like to say in a review and then I'll see all of you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

So here we are the third chapter of The King of Blades and to me one of the most emotional chapters here...but at the same time it's probably a little disjointed and nonsensical especially the last few bits you guys go and read it then tell me what you think.

But without further ado the story!

C&Q&A

From Guest

Guest: It's rare to see a crossover with Accel World...will be looking forward to more :D

Loki478: Well I just figured that since I've had this idea for a while, albeit the original idea was radically different and was supposed to be a Gun Gale Online story, but in the end with some major tweaks I ended up with this idea and so without any planning whatsoever I just spat the original and 2nd chapter out in a snap.

From YuukiAsuna-Chan

YuukiAsuna-Chan: this is all over the place

Loki478: Well if you really want to say something like that be more specific? I'm not some closed off jackass if you have a complaint then say so and explain why then I'll try my best to do a counter argument/do some explanation.

The King of Blades 03

"Get out of here!" screamed Yuniko who ran and knocked Fuuko to the ground.

"Go away from here! I don't want to see you! You aren't welcome here!" Yuniko cried out in anger as she pummeled her small fists into Fuuko's body. "Its all your fault everything happened! I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"Niko stop it!" Naruto cried out as he rushed forward to stop Yuniko only for Yuniko to accidentally deliver a punch straight to Naruto in her blind rage.

"Naruto!" The sound of Rin crying out his name made Yuniko stop in her track. Turning behind she could see Naruto nursing his bruised cheek and Rin helping him up.

"Nii-chan!" Yuniko ran over to Naruto and hugged him all while she repeated the phrase. "I'm sorry nii-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't mean to hit you."

Naruto patted and rubbed the top of Yuniko's head. "Don't worry Niko I'm alright don't worry. Its not your fault."

Once Yuniko calmed down Naruto pushed her towards Rin and waved for Fuuko to follow him outside.

"Fuuko you shouldn't have come here you know how Yuniko hates you."

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I came to give you something." Fuuko reached into her bag and pulled out a letter addressed to him. The letters on the front were written in yellow crayon saying. [To Onii-chan]

Immediately Naruto opened the letter and pulled out an invitation to a special cooking competition where national kendo champion Kushina Uzumaki would be a judge. 'Kaa-san...'

"Fuuko thank you for bringing this to my attention. It was nice to see you again but you should go now."

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm sorry for what happened that day please..."

"Fuuko, I can't remember much from that day but right now I have to take Niko's feeling into account I-I'm sorry but you're not welcome here. Next time if you want to meet don't do it near my home." Naruto went back in and out came Rin with a stern look on her face.

Stepping forward Rin slapped Fuuko rage burning in her eyes. "I can't believe you still dare to show your face after everything!"

[Flashback]

"Physical Full Burst!" Slowly Naruto's body inched forward until he reached Fuuko's hand and pulled her back with enough force to ensure that the action performed would happen.

Naruto smiled to the blank looking Fuuko and released his Physical Full Burst and Fuuko was sent falling backwards the color slowly returning to her eyes but by the time she realized what went on the person in front of her was hit by a passing truck and part of her face was covered in his blood.

"Nii-chan!" Fuuko turned around to see Yuniko bursting with tears and wrecked with cries as she fell to her knees. "Let me go! Nii-chan!"

Yuniko was being held back by one Luvia Edefelt who tried to block Yuniko from seeing the accident in front of her but it was too late Yuniko saw everything that happened.

Rin rushed forward pushing and squeezed herself through the crowd towards the downed figure.

Fuuko stood up and inched forward through the crowd to see Rin trying her best to resuscitate one Naruto Namikaze as his partly lifeless eyes stared into the sky.

"No...no-noooo!" Fuuko rushed through the crowd to get to Naruto tears streaming down her face but when she reached Rin's side she was pushed away by said girl.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already Sky!"

[End Flashback]

"Don't ever show your face around here again! If you do then prepare for Prominence to come after you with all its members! Treaty be damned!" Rin turned around and slammed the door close leaving Fuuko to deal with her distraught.

'I'm sorry Naruto-kun...'

[Later that night]

Naruto and Yuniko were both in the bath as Naruto was helping to clean Yuniko's hair. Silence rang between the two of them that was finally broken when Yuniko turned around to face her brother. "Nii-chan I'm sorry about hitting you this afternoon its just-"

"Don't worry Niko I don't blame you. You were angry at Fuuko don't worry I don't blame you its just you should try to forgive Fuuko it was just an accident."

Yuniko kept silent however inside of her mind she thought. 'Never for as long as I live I'll never forgive her!'

However she told Naruto. "I'll try." And hugged him.

Naruto smiled and returned his sisters hug before the two of them finished their bath and had the leftover food from Yukihira.

For the rest of the night Naruto spent time playing games with Yuniko before she fell asleep and Naruto tucked her into bed and cleaned up the house.

Inside his room Naruto took out the invitation once more and stared at it. 'What should I do? I'm confident in my ability but...should I?'

From his bookshelf Naruto took out an old photo album that had pictures of the entire family. "Kotori...Enju I'll do it!" Naruto stood up with determination in his eyes.

"If moms going to be the judge of the contest then I'll make sure my spirit, dad's spirit and Yuniko's spirit reaches her!" Going to his bookshelf Naruto took out various cookbooks and started his research for the perfect dish.

[Timeskip]

Over the course of the week before Yuniko left for her field trip Naruto spent an enormous amount of time pouring through his books. Spending time in both Luvia and Rin's library looking through their recipe books and watching their personal chefs cook.

Observing and taking down notes on cooking techniques, various recipes while also getting hands-on experience with them.

Joichiro even saw fit to close Yukihira down for the time so that Naruto and with Soma's help could do their own experimentation.

[Mid-Transition on Monday]

Naruto was at Luvia's house pouring over the books researching late into the night.

Luvia entered the study with a drink for Naruto only to find Naruto slumped over the desk his face pressed over an open book and his notes all over the place.

'Naruto the length in which you push yourself...truly someone like you only comes once a lifetime.' Luvia kissed Naruto's right cheek and had her two big burly servants who were still wearing shades bring Naruto up to the guest bedroom for rest.

[Mid-transition to Tuesday]

Naruto was staying over at Rin's house pouring over her collection of books as Rin kept bringing him drinks to fuel himself.

Inside the main quarters Rin's father Tokiomi looked on and told his wife. "You know dear I wouldn't mind someone like Naruto becoming my son in law."

"Neither would I dear."

[Mid-Transition to Wednesday]

Naruto had used this spare day to compile everything he had gathered into a couple dozen or so recipes and at the same time he also saw Yuniko off on her school trip.

She would be returning next week.

[Mid-Transition to Thursday]

It was two days left before the competition on Saturday and Jouchiro had been kind enough to close down Yukihira except to a select few so that Naruto could work along side Soma in deciding what recipe he should use for the competition, Jouchiro had even decided to lend his taste bud and the entirety of Yukihira to Naruto.

Along with Yukihira came both Rin and Luvia who ensured that the restaurant had everything it needed for the task.

"Alright then Jouchiro-san prepare yourself!" Naruto threw down a piece of mackerel in olive oil while Soma took out some Chinese peppers cut them in half and seeded them. For the sauce Naruto got some fresh peas cooked them up and then pureed them until it was a fine sauce.

"Presenting Spanish Mackerel with Chinese peppers and a spring pea puree!"

"This dish is far too safe!"

Taking out a teapot with freshly dried tea leaves Naruto began to brew some tea. At the same time Soma focused on making rice. Once done Naruto made a quick piece of salmon and stuffed made a riceball with the bits of the salmon. "Try this! Tea with a Salmon rice ball!"

"This dish is too simple! The judges will think its a joke!"

"Then how's this!" Naruto had Soma focus on making a pasta dough. As the dough was left to set Naruto and Soma focused on making the filling and the sauce for their next dish. "Raviole de Langoustine! A staple of the Edefelt family!"

"Its good but there isn't enough spirit in it! If this dish is to be a served to your mother then it needs both passion, determination, spirit and most importantly humility!"

"Then-" Naruto took out a cut of wagyu beef and grilled it alongside a cut of kobe beef while Soma focused on the rice. "Try this on for size! Tohsaka family special! Wagyu and Kobe beef with plum rice don!"

"This dish is strong yet refreshing an excellent combo elevating the spirit of the don to exquisite levels but- this is not you on a plate."

"Then hows about this!" Naruto went to work cutting and shaving a pineapple down until it was like a bowl while Soma focused on making the ramen noodles. "A Hawaiian themed pineapple ramen!"

Jouchiro took one look at the dish and announced. "Never serve it to customers!"

[Timeskip]

Naruto was heaving as he looked through his notes and saw that he had run out of recipes to try. "No its over...I don't have the right recipe to fight I'm sorry everyone."

"No Naruto-sempai! There has got to be one more recipe here something that we can make!" Soma began to riffle through his notes searching for something anything they could use while Jouchiro looked on and remembered Minato's last words.

"If my son has reached absolute despair give this to him he'll know what to do." Jouchiro went over to his office and opened a locked cabinet to reveal a locked chest which he took out and wiped the dust off of the chest.

Taking the chest Jouchiro brought it out and presented it to Naruto who took the chest and opened it to reveal the contents. "This is-"

[At the same time with Yuniko in Tokyo]

Scarlet Rain pointed her most powerful gun at Silver Crow who had half his body stuck in the ground. "Now Nega Nebulous scum I want you to send your leader a message. Tell her I'm in her territory doing some clean up duty with or without her permission and if she wants to interfere then I'll be sure to destroy her and her legion as well! Treaty be damned!"

Silver Crow nodded but Scarlet Rain still pulled the trigger anyways defeating Silver Crow with a point blank headshot.

[The day of the competition Friday]

Naruto arrived at the hotel where they would be staying for the duration of the competition, inside the lobby you could see the large number of chefs carrying enormous cases of tools that they would be using for the competition.

"Soma-kun are you ready?"

Soma simply smiled at Naruto. "Sempai if I weren't ready then you wouldn't have picked me."

"Then lets do this!" Naruto replied with a fist bump. 'This will be a fierce competition. There are only three rounds the qualifiers then the semi finals and then the finale. Just you wait kaa-san I'm coming for you!'

"Onii-chan!" Naruto turned around and was promptly tackled to the ground by two red blurs who immediately hugged him and snuggled into his chest.

Naruto was shaken from the landing but he wasted no time in giving the two girls a hug while crying their names. "Kotori Enju...its nice to see the two of you again. You have no idea how much I've missed you two."

"Us too Onii-chan!" Both girls replied at the same time. Suddenly both girls were pulled away by their guardian and protector the japanese Kendo champion Sinon.

"Kotori-sama Enju-sama. Kushina-sama would not approve of this." Sinon marched the two girls back to the elevator before returning to Naruto and respectfully bowing to him. "Namikaze-san I wish you the best of luck in the competition."

"Thank you Sinon-san."

As Sinon walked away when she saw Naruto wasn't looking anymore she turned a corner and hid holding her fist over her heart. 'This feeling of seeing him again after so long...I want to see more of him.' Pulling up the phone function on her neuro-linker.

"Hello Rin Manganese in position I'll be watching over Naruto for the duration of the competition.."

"Ah thanks Manganese for all you've done if it wasn't for you that day I don't think I would have been able to rally the forces closest to Scarlet fast enough."

[Flashback]

Maganese Intervener had been walking down the halls of the Blue Knights HQ, she had finally decided to break away from Blue Knight and find her own path.

She stood outside of Leonidas's main office where the door was open just a crack and she carefully opened it to see the leader of the Oscillatory Universe doing something to Blue Knight.

"Now join forces with Green Grande and Black Lotus to destroy that blasted Adamantium Edge! I want all three of you to send him beyond despair!"

Maganese covered her mouth before a squeak could be heard and very quickly ran away to call Blood Leopard.

[End Flashback]

As soon as Naruto and Soma checked into their room, Naruto received a message from Enju and Kotori asking him to come out and play with them.

Naruto looked to Soma who just smiled and nodded his head. Rushing downstairs Naruto went across the street to a little ice cream parlor where he saw his cute little sisters wearing matching outfits that complemented their ribbons.

"Onii-chan!" The two girls called out waving their beloved brother over to them.

"Kotori Enju lets go." Grasping both of their tiny hands Naruto brought them inside the ice cream parlor where they found a nice little seat and sat down. "C'mon girls order anything you want I'll pay for it."

Kotori and Enju smiled before taking a look at the menu and pointed out the iced triple threat which consisted of the three biggest scoops of the three most popular flavors for the month and topped with a very generous portion of whipped cream. "This one Onii-chan!"

"Alright then waiter one iced triple threat." The waiter nodded and a few minutes later an enormous tower of ice cream was brought onto the table in front of them. "Kotori Enju dig in!"

However instead of feeding themselves both Enju and Kotori took a spoon of one of the flavors and presented the spoon to Naruto at the same time. "Here you go Onii-chan we want you to have the first bite. Ahhhh~" Naruto smiled and opened his mouth eating Kotori's spoon first and discovering the flavor to be a strawberry cheesecake before turning and accepting Enju's spoon savoring the flavor of blueberry cheesecake.

"Alright then here you girls go." Naruto took two scoops of his ice cream and fed both Kotori and Enju as the two girls savored the ice cream Naruto though back to the day when life was simpler.

[Flashback]

Naruto was cleaning up the house when Kotori and Enju came around the corner. "Onii-chan can we go to the store to get some ice cream?"

"Sure but ask Niko is she wants to go as well." The two girls nodded and skipped away to their room while Naruto collected his wallet and went downstairs to wait however only Kotori and Enju reappeared.

"Niko-chan says she doesn't want to go Onii-chan."

"Then we'll buy something back for her alright?" Naruro grasped the two hands of his little sister and walked them to the store where they bought their ice cream and sat outside enjoying their ice cream once done both girls hugged Naruto.

"We love you Onii-chan lets always be together alright?"

[End flashback]

But things change as people change so it doesn't matter. Now Naruto will just treasure his time with Enju and Kotori.

[After the ice cream]

Naruto brought Kotori and Enju back to the hotel and left them to enter their room waving goodbye to him.

As soon as Naruto was in the elevator both Enju and Kotori gave a creepy smile while holding each others hand. 'Don't worry Onii-chan soon Yuniko-chan will be out of the way and we can be together as promised.'

[Timeskip]

For the qualifiers and semi-finals both Naruto and Soma easily destroyed their opponents and before they knew it they were in the finals. Their final opponent was a chef named Alice Nakiri who like Naruto and Soma destroyed her opponents in the 3rd block.

As Naruto and Soma were walking back to their room. Alice looked down at her opponents and licked her lips. "So Kushina-sama that is your child? He looks absolutely delicious I can't wait to see the look of despair and devastation on his face when I win."

"Unless he proves worthy that boy is not my child."

[With Naruto and Soma in the room]

Naruto was doing a checklist of the 'special' items that he needed when suddenly his face went pale and the temperature in the room went ice cold.

"Naruto-sempai! what's wrong?!"

Naruto grabbed his coat out and left the hotel. 'No the ingredient that Soma-kun brought are all wrong!' Running downstairs Naruto exited the hotel and started to search through the various stores for the items that they needed. Only at the stroke of midnight did Naruto return with a number of the items at the ready however the most important ingredient that was crucial to the dish was missing.

Naruto placed two hands on Soma's shoulders. "Soma-kun I need you to stall time for me the ingredient that I need will require me some time to get. Please tomorrow stall as much time for me if I don't appear?"

"You can count on it Sempai!"

"Thank you Soma-kun." Naruto replied out loudly before Naruto rushed out the door disappearing into the night.

'Sempai please return on time.'

[The final day]

Soma walked into the tournament site wheeling all of the ingredients that Naruto had prepared and he stood in the ring facing down Alice. "Oh I see the assistant but where is the main star?"

Fuuko who also had premium tickets to the event also wondered. 'Naruto where are you?'

"He's having some trouble in the um bathroom? So he'll be a little late."

"Ah yes the legendary bathroom troubles commonly diagnosed to people who usually see their fate of losing to an opponent." Soma clenched his fists as Alice insulted Naruto but he calmed his anger and allowed her to go.

[Bang] Kushina slammed the table looking extremely pissed after waiting for nearly 15 minutes for Naruto's appearance. "If this chef is going to make a judge wait then I see no reason to judge him. By default-"

"Hold it!" From the side entrance of the stage Naruto ran in. "I'm here I'm here! We can get started now."

When Kushina saw Naruto enter she was reminded of how she met Minato that day.

[Flashback]

"Hold it!" A voice yelled and a person in a half chefs uniform rushed in and gave off an extremely goofy smile to Kushina who was the acting judge. "Minato Namikaze right here ready to cook!"

[End flashback]

'No Minato is no longer in my life.'

Naruto walked onto the stage with a freezer bag in possession to face Alice who commented. "My my you seem even more delicious up close."

"I would rather talk with my cooking than anything else." Naruto turned back to his corner and nodded to Soma to follow him. "Soma listen I want you to sit this competition out alright?"

"Sempai?!" Suddenly Naruto took a little tumble but was caught by Soma who felt the burn on Naruto. "You have a fever?"

"No Soma I'm alright listen just sit this match out alright please?" Begged Naruto Soma wanted to reject him but the way Naruto was begging broke through Soma's defenses.

"Fine Sempai but the first sign of trouble and I'm pulling you out."

"Don't worry there won't be any because I plan on winning."

Naruto turned to the giant screen in the middle with Alice following suit as the dish of Ramen came up and as many side dishes as the chef wanted.

[3-2-1 begin]

Alice turned to her side and started making the dough for her noodles and as she let the noodles mix up she brought out a pot and started cooking her broth using some of the best pork she could get.

On Naruto's side he pulled from his bag a pack of fish paste and immediately set to work on his fishcake.

When Kushina saw Naruto work on the fishcake she imagined seeing the aura of Minato in Naruto's place giving her the goofy smile he always gave when doing things.

"There you go Kushi-chan just the way you like it!" He would always say holding up one perfectly made Narutomaki up for Kushina to see.

In the freezer Naruto just put in a tray of Tamagoyaki when suddenly he felt his heart pound. 'Damn...its becoming harder to breathe but I'm not giving up! I'm not just doing this for me Niko, dad, Rin and Luvia are with me in spirit!'

In the crowd they watched attentively as Alice brought out her braised pork and cutit into nice slices before she uncovered her pot and allowed the sweet succulent smell of the pork broth go through the entire room making everyone swoon.

The pressure was set on Naruto's shoulder as everyone anticipated what he was going to do for his broth especially when the bar had already been set so high. From his bag Naruto pulled out instant ramen making nearly everyone in the room except Fuuko and Soma faceplant.

"Oi what kind of joke is this?!"

"Using premade ramen in a competition he's really given up."

Naruto ignored them and continued cooking his instant ramen even using the flavoring that was with the packet when done Naruto threw on the Narutomaki he previously prepared on top of the ramen.

Kushina's eyes widened when she saw what Naruto did and her eyes began to tear up. 'That ramen...its simple and such plain food but after Naruto was born Minato served that brand of ramen to me!' She thought as she remembered that event.

[Flashback]

Minato stepped into their room where Kushina was nursing a little baby Naruto who was a healthy 1 week old babe. "Hey Kushina-chan I made you some ramen."

Minato placed on a prop up table in front of Kushina a bowl of ramen but Kushina instantly recognized it and lightly slapped Minato's shoulder. "Mina-kun you didn't make this yourself you just opened a packet of pork Ramen didn't you?"

Minato sheepishly smiled. "Heh you caught me there sorry you were hungry and I wanted to make you something you like so there you are but I assure you the Narutomaki's are freshly made. Just like our child." He replied taking Naruto from Kushina's hand so that Kushina could eat her food.

[End Flashback]

Finally Naruto took out from his freezer bag the one ingredient he risked the entire tournament on to reveal a half off sirloin steak, cheese and last but not least was a tub of whipped cream.

Kushina's eyes widened as she remembered that when she was having Enju, Kotori and Yuniko she had extremely weird cravings.

[Flashback]

"Minato! I want a medium rare sirloin steak that has whipped cream and cheese on top!"

"Eh?! Where am I going to find something like that in the middle of the night?!"

"Don't give me that mister here I am carrying three soon to be born little girls for you and all I ask for is something simple as food!"

"Alright Kushi-chan I'll get it done." Naruto sat on a bench watching his dad rush out of the house and return home with the ingredients at the ready.

"See Naruto when women are pregnant they sometimes have strange cravings." said Minato to Naruto.

"Minato!"

[End flashback]

Naruto' s final component the tamagoyaki was pulled out of the freezer and checked to reveal their firmness before Naruto took a knife and began relentlessly hacking into it with no precision or rhythm.

Kushina let out a single tear as she knew what that dish was.

[Flashback]

Kushina had given birth to triplet little girls and with Minato out of the house Naruto was looking through the fridge for something to give his mother as a light snack and there he saw a tray of tamagoyaki. "There this will work!"

Pulling the tray out Naruto dumped the tamagoyaki on the cutting board breaking it into little bits. Going to the drawer he took out his dads chopper and went to town on the tamago.

When he was done and rather proud of himself he plated the mess and brought it up to his kaa-chan. "Kaa-chan here you go! For you."

"Ah thank you for the plate of tamagoyaki Naruto." Kushina replied with an enormous sweat drop as Naruto innocently played with his three new little sisters who were in a low play pen wriggling about as they looked and followed Naruto's finger.

[End flashback]

[Timeskip]

"The winner of this competition is Alice Nakiri!" Alice proudly held the trophy over her head as she shook hands with Kushina.

Naruto simply smiled as he clapped for Alice but when Kushina stepped in front of him Naruto looked straight into his eyes. "That dish could never have won do you know why? It was inconclusive with no clear theme and elements that do not go together in a single dish as a chef you should be appalled that you made something like that but...as my son-" Kushina went forward and hugged Naruto her tears releasing the dam of tears they had been holding back ever since she saw what Naruto had been cooking

"That was the greatest dish I have ever tasted! Oh Naruto I'm sorry I'm so sorry! As a mother I've failed you and Yuniko I abandoned you to the wolves when your father died. I'm so sorry I lost of sight of why I married your father...he might be goofy and over affectionate doofus but I still loved him for treating me as a normal person. Please Naruto could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Kaa-san I forgive you!" Naruto replied as he cried into his mothers shoulder and Kushina into his.

All around the arena the entire crowd was in tears at seeing the mother and child make amends with one another.

On Alice's side she smirked. 'His objective for coming here was never to win the competition. It was to break open the ice around the heart of his mother.'

'I-I did it Yuniko now we're...one...family...again...' With that last thought Naruto went slack in Kushina's arm.

"Naruto?"

 **Chapter end**

 **[Omake]**

When Naruto opened the locked chest he was honestly expecting something like a recipe or some secret ingredient that he could use instead it was a collection of photographs.

The first one that Naruto took out was of Kushina smiling awkwardly while Minato had his entire arm over her.

The second one that Naruto took out was of him as a baby and Kushina cradling him. On the back of the picture written in Kushina's handwriting was. [Naruto and me]

The very last photo inside was of Kushina cradling baby Yuniko while Naruto held onto baby Kotori and baby Enju. [My children and me.]

The very last thing inside was a note for Naruto.

[Naruto if you've come to read this chest then it just means that you truly have no idea on where to go right now you have truly reached the end despite everything that you've tried. As my final words to you Naruto...always remember that your mother loves you despite how stubborn she is your mother loves you and you need to reach her feelings with the best times that she remembers.

Remember my mantra? Cooking for a customer is always putting everything you have into a dish but cooking for family and the ones you love is putting all your feelings for them into it as well.

I'm so sorry that I'm not there for you but I'm proud of you for coming so far.]

The note that Naruto was patched with tears as he held the note close to his chest. "Tou-san..."

 **Omake end**

 **So thats the end of the chapter near the end with all the flashbacks might be confusing for some people but read it a few times then you'll see the whole thing as I envisioned it.**

 **But honestly I'm happy with the chapter and the way it turned out, yeah there are some corny moments like the end, some nonsensical moments like Naruto cooking even when he has a fever (Which can only happen in anime) and of course there are the nonsense moments like Kushina's quick turn around.**

 **Quick side note: After the publication of this chapter I will be going back to update the previous chapters with extra details based on comments and reviews you guys give, so leave those comments about what you guys like or didn't get cause at the end of the day I want to make the King of Blades as good as possible.**

 **But at the moment I am happy with how the chapter turned out and if you agree then leave a review and we'll see you next time for King of Blades!**

So on a side note I have a few new ideas that I want to do but I have trouble deciding what to so I'll leave it to you guys to decide with a small random snippet/summary for you to infer.

 **Naruto X HOTD**

[First person narration]

All I can see is blackness but as I reach my hands out my hands for my stick I can't find it. Then came the screams and cries I don't know what is happening but as the screams continue I find myself on the ground holding my knees to my body hoping whatever was happening couldn't find me.

But then there was a great cracking sound along with a voice and bark that I recognized.

[End narration]

"Naruto!"

 **Naruto X SAO (Something different and in total will be rather short)**

"Hey Sochi!" A young Naruto turned to see his mother with her beautiful red hair.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto ran up to his mother and hugged her.

"See what I got for you today?" Kushina held out the figure of the Gleam eyes to Naruto. "Today I got you a new toy or your Aincrad set so c'mon Naruto have fun."

Naruto happily nodded his head as he took the figure from his mother and ran up to his Aincrad castle playset before placing it on the 74th floor and looking at the playset for a while.

"Eh? The black swordsman cleared another floor?"

Naruto X Venus Project: Climax

In this story Naruto at a young age promises all his childhood friend that when they grow up Naruto will be their 'producer' I.E pilot but years later Naruto was involved in an accident and became a shut in and forgetting the promise he made to his friends.

But one day one of his friends come to him and drags him out from his home to be her producer.

Naruto X Gate: Thus the JSDF fought idea

In here Naruto is apart of JSDF special ops known as the Ghosts who are sent in with the first wave of the team and their mission is to watch out for incoming assaults while also learning more about the culture and language of the special region.


	4. Chapter 4

The King of Blades 04

Oh man this has been such a delayed posting that I'm just going to give you the chapter upfront and ramble later enjoy.

Naruto stared at the mirror in front of him in his hand was a small little fire that looked as though it was going to burn out soon enough. "What...do I do now?"

The figure in the mirror morphed to a smaller version of himself the fire in is hand burning brighter and bigger than the one he was holding. "You'll continue to be the best nii-san to Niko, Enju and Kotori!"

"But...I'm so tired now..."

Naruto looked to the left of the mirror and saw a slightly older version of his younger self with a burning fire equal to the sun behind him stood a tall and imposing dark grey figure who had two swords in his sheathes. "Ah...I'm tired too but I have to move on Niko depends on me. No matter how much pain I'm in it's all for Niko."

"She won't need you. She's grown up." A silvery black figure who also held two swords replied. "I can't control her anymore but she's still my little sister and if it comes to it then I'll bring her back to my side."

Naruto looked to the side and now staring back at him was a chrome colored figure who stared back at Naruto. "You don't remember me do you?"

Naruto sadly shook his head, his actions caused the chrome figure to clench his fist in anger. "You don't remember me?! You don't remember your crime! And what you did to me? Well then I'll show you what you did!" Suddenly the chrome colored figure grew in size to become a giant animal-like figure he threw his hand forward through the mirror and grasped Naruto's entire body.

"Say it...Say the word!"

Naruto's eyes widened until something within him connected and he gasped out. "Unlimited Burst!"

[In the real world a few minutes before]

After Naruto had collapsed in Kushina's arm and stopped breathing Kushina immediately scrambled to the person with the nearest and begged for them to call an ambulance, upon arrive on the scene the paramedics went to work on prepping Naruto for travel so now he found himself with an oxygen mask over the lower half of his face pumping fresh oxygen into his body while paramedics worked their hardest on trying to get Naruto back into a stable condition after they had just gotten his lungs to start pumping air into his system once more.

Sitting in the ambulance with Naruto and the paramedics was Kushina who had interlocked her hands and was now gripping them with such strength that her knuckles started to turn white. In Kushina's mind she was praying to ever single deity that she knew or not.

[Timeskip]

After the ambulance arrived at the hospital Naruto was wheeled into the emergency section where the doctors immediately went to work on bringing Naruto back into a stable condition.

"Please doctor...please save my son. I owe him too much to let him go."

"Don't worry ma'am we're doing our best to save him." The doctor replied as he led Kushina over to a line of seats outside the emergency room where she sat down and continued praying, in a few minutes Soma and Fuuko joined her outside the emergency room.

"Damn it!" Soma cried out slamming his clenched, white knuckled fist into the wall he was leaning on. "I knew that he was feverish but I still allowed him to participate in the fight...I should have had Naruto pull out."

Soma looked over at Kushina and realized what he just said. 'But then if I pulled senpai out of that challenge then would his mother still be standing here caring so much about him?...'

Soma ruffled his messy hair. "Ah it's so difficult to decide! I'm going out to get a breath of fresh air.. Soma looked over to Fuuko.

"Um Sempai here is my number if Naruto-sempai comes out then just give me a call?" Fuuko nodded before Soma made a move to the elevator leaving both Fuuko and Kushina in the hallway. Between the two of them was one of if not the awkward atmosphere. There was Kushina who divorced from her husband but when he died she ignored her other two children leaving them to be raised by someof Minato's closest friends until Naruto took over the duty and raised Yuniko with a little bit of their help.

Then on the other end was Fuuko who befriended Naruto after he had given her Brain Burst giving her the ability to use Gale Thrusters to soar through the sky for however long their charge lasted. It was also Naruto who used his legion to build an orbital elevator just so that he could test a theory about her abilities through those events Fuuko grew fond of the blonde haired boy and they became a couple soon after that.

However their love was not meant to be as soon an enormous wedge struck the metal legion splitting them into two factions. The loyalist who sided with Naruto and the separatists who sided with the 2nd in command of the metal legion member known as Chrome Falcon the resulting battle came to be known as the metal legion civil war.

Fuuko didn't know what happened during the fights in the civil war but it unanimously ended with victory for the loyalists but after that victory the metal legion just disappeared their territory completely claimed by other upcoming legions while their members scattered to the wind and Naruto was left to his own devices in the accelerated world until Chrome disaster came and forever changed their relationship.

Fuuko looked at Kushina who continued crying and praying. She moved over next to Kushina putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry miss Kushina Naruto will be alright. I've known him for a while and he won't give up. Not when he has so much at stake."

"Thank you miss but I don't even know your name yet here you are comforting me."

"That's ok miss Kushina. My name is Fuuko and I was one of Naruto's friends." She replied with a smile.

Kushina thought about what Fuuko said and it finally hit her. "Wait you used to be friends?"

Fuuko nodded as she sat down allowing Kushina to hear the slight sound of her mechanical legs moving. "Oh I see I'm sorry..."

"No we didn't break up because of this. It was over something else and entirely my mistake but I still like Naruto. When we were together he made my heart flutter especially when he did all those funny antics."

Kushina smiled and gave a small laugh. "Yes he took that from his father. Fuuko always cherish the time you have with Naruto if you truly like him don't be like me...how I wish I could have been there for Minato if I was then maybe he might have survived."

"Miss Kushina I once met Minato when I was overseas and even though the two of you seperated he never stopped loving you. If he was still here then both he and Naruto would have been hugging you at the end of the match." Kushina looked to Fuuko and smiled.

"Thank you Fuuko-chan."

[Timeskip]

Hours later the doctor finally came out of the emergency room and took off his mask, both Kushina and Fuuko stood up hoping for good news. "Well I'm sorry to say this ma'am but your son has entered a coma we've done everything we can short of brain surgery to bring him out of it but at the moment its all in gods hand now. Once again I'm truly sorry if you want to see him he's currently in the A ward." The doctor bowed to Kushina and took his leave.

Kushina took one step back and used the wall to support herself. "Miss Kushina? Are you alright?!" Immediately Kushina looked up and ran towards the A ward where she saw Naruto lying in bed his chest slowly rising up and down. Kushina took a chair and sat down next to Naruto.

"Don't worry sochi...kaa-san's here now just please wake up. I don't want to think of losing you like this."

[With Yuniko]

Two days worth of time had passed in the real world since she had shot Silver Crow and now she was waiting in the outskirts of her territory. From her inventory she took out a metal legion signal one of the last few remaining in the entire accelerated world and lit it up. "Now come Chrome Disaster...I'll end both curses of our legions today."

[In the real world]

Fuuko watched as Kushina finally decided to take a break and it was Fuuko's turn to watch over Naruto that was when she noticed Naruto's finger twitching. "Naruto?"

"Unlimited Burst." Instantly Fuuko's eyes widened as she also said the same command without a seconds hesitation in doing so she was transported to her home in the hilltop overlooking the now defunct Orbital Elevator. She had no idea where to start her search for Naruto but at the moment she had a guess.

"Gale thrusters!" Her boosters equipped itself to her body as she flew off in the direction of Prominences HQ not caring that she left her wheelchair behind.

[With Naruto]

The Chrome figure picked Naruto up and violently threw him to the side where he landed with a painful grunt and slid a few feet before hitting and invisible wall. "Wh-who are you?"

"Me?" The chrome figure pointed to himself before he transformed back into his regular form that had a falcon motif styled helmet. "I'm your worst enemy!"

The chrome figure dashed forward and grabbed Naruto by the neck before slamming him into the invisible wall. "C'mon where is all your spirit? Have you really fallen this far?"

However suddenly Naruto transformed into an armored figure with a single vizor like eye. "I don't know who the hell you are so what do you want!" Naruto hit the chrome figure in the chin sending him reeling backwards.

"But if its a fight you want then you're going to get one!" From his scabbard Naruto drew out two swords.

"At least you remember this much." The chrome figure held out his fists and made a 'come at me gesture'.

"I'm Chrome Falcon if you must know!"

Naruto dashed forward to stab him however Chrome falcon easily sidestepped it and used his fist to break Naruto's sword shattering it into splinters.

"Is this it?"

Naruto took a step back and delivered a downwards slash with his other blade however even that was caught by Chrome Falcon who use two hands to catch the flat of the blade.

"Is that all you really have?" He screamed out breaking Naruto's sword and headbutting him sending Naruto sprawling to the ground. Not willing to let up Chrome Falcon leaped into onto Naruto and started laying the beatdown on him.

"C'mon you bastard! Remember what you drove me to! What you took away from me! What you forced me to do!" Chrome falcon grabbed Naruto by his collar armor and slammed him into the ground.

[With Rin]

She was currently with a few members of prominence in their HQ when suddenly at the main gates was a huge explosion that scattered some of the guards and throwing the entire HQ into chaos.

As the smoke and dust settled in stepped a magenta colored figure. "In the name of the Yellow Legion and Magenta Stylish we claim this territory as ours."

"What? So this is a declaration of war from them huh? Very well then as the current in charge I shall show you why we are not to be messed with!" Rin hunched down and transformed into her leopard form.

"Oh my god!" Squealed Stylish. "A transforming Burst Linker perfect for a pet!"

"Pet?" Leopard ran forward and took down both of Stylish's guards with ease. "I'm no ones pet!" She cried out baring her fangs and sharpened tail for him to see.

"Oh feisty I like."

[Back with Naruto]

Naruto had fell to his knees and started gasping for air as beside Chrome Falcon was now another figure dressed like a nurse called Saffron Blossom. "Now do you see what you are?"

"I-I did that?" Both Chrome and Saffron Blossom nodded.

"You who were the Legion Master of Prominence Edge drove us to that point."

Naruto shook his head as the field around him changed to a field of swords, spears and any other weapon that had a blade on it, beneath each blade was a body of Burst Linker. "I-I was Adamantium Edge Legion Master of Prominence Edge and slayer of the entire metal legion. I killed them all." Adamantium picked himself up and walked through the valley of blades seeing each kill he performed on his self proclaimed crusade before arriving at the end of the valley where there stood each member of Prominence Edge that he killed. All of them were holding their hand out even Chrome Falcon and Saffron Blossom held out their hands.

"Join us as our legion master together we can find peace." Naruto inched forward and just as he reached out to touch their hands he heard a cry of pain.

Turning back he saw Blood Panther who was thrown into a corner by one of Stylish's guards. "You bastard! I won't let you get near him!" Without caring for her own safety Blood Leopard threw herself into the fray of battle alongside the Prominence guards.

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice coming from Blood Leopard. "Th-that voice Rin?...Rin!"

At the same time an image of Scarlet Rain Blasting away at members of the Yellow Legion who happened to ambush her while she was waiting for Chrome Disaster to appear and at the same time Black Lotus joined the fray resulting in a weird mexican standoff as Yellow Radio's forces attacked both Black Lotus and Scarlet Rain while Black Lotus attacked Yellow Radio and did the occasional dodge when Scarlet Rain took aim at her while Yellow Radio focused specifically on Scarlet Rain as for Scarlet Rain she was widly blasting away at everything and everyone. "All of you! DIE!"

"Scarlet Rain...that's Ni-Niko? Niko!"

Naruto turned to face the other side where three swords laid buried in the ground and started to walk forward towards them.

"Hey Naruto that's going to be hell you're walking back into." Naruto turned back and saw his father there. "Come on Naruto you've done enough its time to finally rest if you take those swords then your life will return to the hell it was when you were a legion master."

"Sorry tou-san but its not time to rest yet. All those years ago I made a promise to get Kaa-san to recognize us again and I've done that but now I've got to continue to carry the Namikaze name outside these small confines. So no its not time to rest yet and even if the path I pick is filled with danger...that's how life is, its not all fun and games sometimes we have to take things as they come-" Naruto reached forward and gripped the sword. "And if I've come this far with Yuniko alone then I don't see why I can't continue forward with the whole family behind me!"

In his other hand the flame from before that was dying grew brighter until it engulfed the entire world. "I am Adamantium Edge and I have returned!"

[Back at Prominences HQ]

Blood Leopard had been successfully taken down by the overwhelming members of the Yellow Legion. Stylish approached with a sword. "Well looks like its time to end this."

Stylish raised the blade over his head and was about to bring it down when a white blur swept through the area taking down a majority of members however Sky Raker was brought down when Stylish formed a barrier of sword that cut through the air making Sky Raker dodge the strike only to end up getting in range of an electricity user who brought Sky Raker down.

From Stylish side he laughed. "Oh my! Sky Raker what a surprise to see you here what with you being a member of Nega Nebulous but I consider it a bonus all things considered." From his ring master like jacket pocket Stylish drew out a gun.

"This is your end." He said before firing.

Sky Rakers thrusters had yet to recharge and without her legs she couldn't move. 'Naruto...'

"Trace on!" Dashing in front of Sky Raker an armored figure used his swords to deflect the bullet.

Sky Raker looked up and her eyes widened. "Naruto?"

Blood Leopard saw the figure and muttered. "That's impossible..."

"Sorry it took me so long to come Sora. But leave this to me." Adamantium took three steps forward beneath him the ground cracked three times the two swords he held were crackling with energy.

"Oh my oh my OH MY GOD!" Squealed Stylish. "To actually see the legendary Legion master of Prominence Edge what an honor it is." Stylish gave a little bow with his top hat off.

"Is that so then leave this place now you won't be getting a second chance." Adamantium replied pointing his two swords at Stylish.

"I'm sorry but the prospect of actually defeating a king especially one of your caliber is far too valuable to let up! Just imagine the glory and the prestige despite the order of our legion master." a number of swords appeared floating in mid-air beside Stylish. "Go my juggling swords!"

Stylish sent all the blades flying at Adamantium who stood fast and blocked the first blade. A crack sound could be heard as Adamantium's blade showed signs of tear almost immediately after deflecting the first blade but in return a green glow like pattern ran along his body. 'What's this feeling I feel like I know it...This is the sword shape-'

Adamantium deflected another sword earning another crack in his other blade. 'The sword's interior form-'

A third blade sent flying destroyed both of Adamantium's blade but he easily brought out another two. 'The swords characteristics-'

"Is this all you have Adamantium! This is the proclaimed King of Blades! Just two swords that break with such ease!" Stylish sent forth his entire arsenal of flying blades. "I'll show you my wonderful juggling sword finale!"

Adamantium stood his ground in front of Sky Raker easily deflecting each sword sent his way. 'And the sword ability!' The green glowing pattern soon ran over Adamantium's entire body.

"This is over!" Adamantium created spectral forms of his swords that seemed similar to Stylish's and sent each of them stabbing into the members of the Yellow Legion and Stylish. "Admantium Sword Finale!

"AHHH~so this is the power of the King of Blades to be slain by something so stylish...I am truly complete!" Stylish faded away leaving nothing but dust that slowly settled.

"Anybody else want to fight?" The remaining members of the Yellow Legion backed off slowly before running away at top speed.

Once done Adamantium Edge sheathed his swords and turned to Sky Raker. He picked her up in a bridal carry. "Listen Sora now's not the time to argue or have any memories but I need to get to the Unlimited City fast."

"You can count on me!" Sky Raker latched onto the back of Adamantium and flew away but before he left Adamantium sent Blood Leopard a message. [Rin thanks for everything this time leave things in my hands I'll deal with both issues.]

Blood Leopard looked into the air as Sky Raker and Adamantium Edge flew away. 'Naruto...you really are my hero.'

[In the Unlimited Field]

Scarlet Rain was thrown out of her fortress by a random member of Crypt Cosmic Circus. "Let me go!" From her inventory Scarlet Rain drew out a sword that had a red almost demonic hue to it.

Yellow Radio stepped up to bat upon seeing the sword. "Oh~so little Rain-chan has Spiral Elucidator...then its my show now!" Yellow Radio jumped down onto the battlefield and drew out his wand.

"Hey Rain-san Lotus-san I want to show you girls something." Flourishing his wand around in his fingers Yellow Radio made a small little video that Black Lotus instantly recognized.

"Tha-Thats?!"

In a circle all the kings of pure colors stood about. Red Rider, Purple Thorn, Green Grande, Blue Knight, Yellow Radio, White Cosmos and then of course was Black Lotus. Red Rider dismounted from his horse and stood in the center of the circle.

"C'mon you guys and girls can't you see what the fighting between all of us will cause? Such a battle could tear this entire reality, we can't just let everything we've done go to ruin. I'm sure all of you have heard the legend of Prominence Edge?" Each king looked up. "Do we all want that kind of ruin to come to our legions?"

Silence reigned among the kings until Black Lotus floated forward and nodded. "Yes I think we should follow Red Rider's idea."

Red Rider turned to Black Lotus surprised. "Oh? I mean yeah of course." He raised his hand for Lotus.

"Hey Lotus thanks for supporting me I'm glad you understand what I mean." Lotus stuck her hand out which cause Rider to sweatdrop as it was only a knife.

"Oh sorry Rider but maybe this will be better for me." Lotus went forward and hugged Rider, if he wasn't red the other kings would have seen him blushing for a second Lotus held her hug before her two swords swiped into place on her forearms. "Death by Embracing!"

"No!" Blue Knight took one step forward but it was too late as the body of Red Rider dropped to his knees and hit the ground while Black Lotus raised Red Rider's decapitated head above her head it slowly slid off the flat of her blade and dropped.

"You...You bitch!" Blue Knight drew his sword and charged at Lotus all while Red Rider's horse whined for it's master.

Black Lotus slowly backed away her eyes were shaking. "No...it wasn't me...th-that wasn't me..."

Silver Crow and Cyan Pile looked at her. "Sempai/Master..."

Yellow Radio cackled away. "Oh don't act so surprised let me show you more! And this time keep your eyes up there Scarlet Rain and see the pain the two of you caused."

Yellow Radio created another video screen.

"Stop can't you see this isn't you!" Scarlet Rain slowly turned about and looked up at the video screen, it showed Adamantium Edge stopping a shield bash from Green Grande with his blades.

From behind Black Lotus attacked Adamantium with a finisher. "Death by Piercing!" A beam of purple light streaked forward and struck Adamantium in the chest, the damage weakened Adamantium enough for Green Grande to push Adamantium all the way into a wall.

[Reality]

"No...stop...please Yellow Radio." Black Lotus fell to her knees before finally hitting the ground.

"Sempai!" Silver Crow went forward and gripped her unmoving body.

"Crow get master out of here right now she has lost her will to fight. Go!" Cyan Pile pushed Crow off in the direction of the exit.

"No one is going anywhere!" Yellow Radio Screamed out. "Grand Tent Stopper!"

Just as Silver Crow was about to reach the edge of the crater a tent cover came over the entire area. "No one is allowed to leave before the end!"

[Back to the video]

"Gah!" From the wall Adamantium Edge pulled himself out and immediately bent down dodging a strike from Blue Knight.

"Blue Knight stop! Remember your honor! What you stand for!" Adamantium Edge stopped a strike from Blue Knight but it wasn't enough as Sky Raker came about on her wheelchair and using her hidden daggers stabbed a number of them into Adamantium's back bringing him to his knees. "S-Sora..."

Blue Knight pushed Adamantium down and he would have had a direct shot at Adamantium but, "Time Alter: Double Accel!" Adamantium shifted his positioning and Blue Knight's piercing strike cleanly missed as Adamatium raised his blades in the air water wrapped around his body and froze him in place.

"Aqua current?!" Adamantium tried to force his way through but the ice kept him in place.

Behind Aqua Current Ardor Maiden came onto the field with her flaming bow raised aimed at Adamantium. "Burn..." The arrow was fired but before it hit Adamantium.

"Time Alter: Triple Accel!" With the three second head start Adamantium broke out of the ice and shifted his body slightly to dodge the arrow just as it narrowly missed him.

"Layered Pressure." Adamantium felt a shift in the pressure around his body as suddenly a number of black spears entered Adamantium's body at multiple angles stopping him in his tracks.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Scarlet Rain fell to her knees and screamed into the air. "Nii-chan no!" Slowly she curled into a ball and covered her 'ears'. "Stop...please stop...no more no more please nii-chan."

"Hahaha this is what the Red King actually is! We have nothing to fear in the name of the Yellow Legion kill them!" Yellow Radio brought down his hand as his legion gathered around their targets.

"Not on my watch!"

[Play Brave Shine]

From above a giant spear soared through the sky piercing through the tent utterly destroying it and sending various members standing near the landing point flying in all directions. "Scarlet!"

A silver colored figure soared through the air and landed right next to the downed Scarlet Rain he gently picked her up and whispered to said girl who was whimpering and crying. "Don't worry Niko I've got you."

Yuniko wiped away her tears and looked at the figure holding her. "Nii-chan?"

"Yeah its me Niko its nice to see how big you've grown in the accelerated world." Yuniko couldn't see it but if she could see Naruto's human form she would have seen him smiling while at the same time Naruto would have seen her crying, tears coming down her face nonetheless she still hugged her brother all while the entire yellow legion crowd looked on stunned.

"No thats impossible..."

" That's Adamantium Edge?! The legendary King of Prominence Edge!"

Yellow Radio was scared he had only felt something like this once before...Kill him now! Use everything you have!" Yellow Radio cried out.

The members of the Yellow legions turned all their weapons be they long range fighters or close range fighters on Adamantium Edge.

"Fire!" All long range member fighters fired their weapons sending a flurry of bullets, missiles and lasers in Adamantium Edge's direction.

Adamantium Edge dashed through the battlefield bobbing and weaving through incoming fire, missiles and bullets stood no chance against his blades as he cut through them with ease.

As for the close range fighters their weapons stood no chance as his blades cleaved through their weapons like a hot knife through butter and his other blade cleaved through their bodies like air.

"That's the King of Blades..." One yellow legion member muttered.

"He's way too powerful!" One of them cried out before all of them slowly stopped firing to see that Adamantium Edge was standing in a crater that was made from the bullets and lasers that he deflected.

"Take one more step and my blade will find its mark!"

[End song]

Slowly Black Lotus awakened and turned to look at the approaching metal king "Admantium Edge?"

"Black Lotus...it's been a while hasn't it last time we stood as enemies but-" Adamantium Edge pointed his blade to her while covering Scarlet Rain behind him. "Someone told me of your dream and I'll only tell you this once disturb the peace and you'll find trouble!"

"So you know about my dream Metal King? Then at least understand my reason! If I'm able to defeat the remaining 4 kings then I will be able to meet the creator of Brain Burst to ask him why this world no why he creates this world and gave us the ability to accelerate!"

"But all of this involves more killing! If this continues down the path I think it might then...there won't be much of the legions left. Are you willing to be the enemy of all just for the sake of your dreams?"

"So we Metal King the two of us stand on opposite edges of what we want..." There was a glint in Black Lotus's visor as her swords came into place and she immediately dashed towards Adamantium Edge stunning him but not before he pushed Scarlet Rain away and drew out one sword to block.

"Crow Pile do not do anything! The Metal King is mine"

"Nii-san!" Nico drew out her pistol and was about to jump into the fight when Naruto yelled out to her.

"No Scarlet don't! I can handle this don't worry!"

Nico chewed her lip as she was hesitant to just leave it to her brother but in the end she relented, holstered her pistol and backed off.

Adamantium Edge threw Black Lotus shoved Black Lotus back and traced two new swords to point at Lotus while entering his battle stance and Lotus doing the same.

Off in the distance Sky Raker watched and prayed. One was a close and dear friend while the other was a man that showed her that she didnt have to be shackled to the earth. 'Please both of you be safe.'

[Play out the Saphire tv version of Brave Shine for an ending song]

 **Chapter end**

 **To be honest this chapter was ready and sitting on my laptop for nearly half a year but at the time I did not feel like this story was ready to see the light of day but in all consideration I blame the entire concept of the story and how it was written up.**

 **See a long time ago I meddled around with Haseo55 on an accel world story involving Naruto as Graphite Edge who had a history with Sky Raker and while we went through many proto-chapters there was never one where we could agree worked and so the idea was shelved that was until the release of the GGO arc of SAO and the idea resurfaced with Naruto unknowingly being the pawn of the killer so get money to keep his sister in the hospital but this idea never went beyond a thousand or so words for the first chapter and it once again went back to the bookshelf until finally I had a concept (yes a concept not an idea.) it was basically a concept of Naruto who has a younger sibling in accel world and from there the first three chapters miraculously were written all within a week.**

 **Ultimately I did not publish this chapter and the 5th one (yes the 5th chapter is ready but due to recent changes in this chapter need to be majorly edited) because of the 6th chapter which would introduce new enemies, a new system mechanic and more of the accelerated world but it ultimately never really kicked off so for now the 5th chapter is going to be the final chapter unless otherwise noted this I partly blame not just on creativity but me also since as I stated before this story came about due to a concept a concept that I never knowingly developed it just built itself as the story was written.**

 **So with this huge author dump I'd like to thank all the readers and people who reviewed or even took a look at the story this story for me was an emotional write as I poured what I would say was the most emotion into my writing. Not since the expanded journal entries for Going back to Love have I poured this much emotion into a single story (Aquarion fans should check out the story as a whole)**

 **Also I'd like to know your opinions on some ideas I'm working on.**

 **1: A Fire Emblem Awakening X Kamen Rider story**

 **2: Kamen Rider Gaim X Naruto**

 **3: Kamen Rider X Symphogear X Naruto**

 **So which one would you like me to focus on?**

 **Please review, favorite or follow and await the belated ending to King of Blades.**


	5. Chapter 5

The King of Blades 05

As Adamantium Edge and Black Lotus clashed blades Black Lotus's eyes narrowed. "King of Blades why? Why do you stand in my way! I have nothing against you but yet your stopping me from destroying Yellow Radio didn't you see what he did to me? To Scarlet Rain!"

Adamantium Edge blocked two strikes as he replied. "I know what he did to you and Scarlet but right now there is a system in place! By taking things into your own hands the other legions will hate you more than they already do! Call forth a meeting to decide the outcome and I'll act as the middle man I'll ensure he gets what he deserves!"

"I find that hard to believe King of Blades! The other legions hate me enough as it is. For me to get any form of compensation will need a miracle! A miracle I'm not sure you can provide!"

Adamantium Edge pushed Lotus off of himself and pulled back for his thrusting special.

[Gale Thrust!] He thrusted his sword out at such a speed that Lotus was caught off guard but at the last second she still managed to use the flat of her bladed arm to ensure the thrust only scratched the surface of her glass covered faceplate.

'Th-that move...' Wheeling back Lotus disappeared in a black flash making Adamantium replicate the same move as now the two were going at their max speeds blades clashing with one another. The pure black of Lotus's blade mixed in with the multi colored blades summoned by Adamantium.

But as their blades clashed all Lotus could think was about her friend. 'She was here?'

In the crowd Silver Crow and Cyan Pile stood stunned by the two kings show of speed and power, while the same could be said of the other players who stood completely still watching the two players cross blades.

"Hey Haru watch closely this is the power of a king this is the power of level nines." Haru nodded as he continued to watch in stunned silence Black Lotus and Adamantium Edge were now just little blurs of black and silver light that connected with each other producing sparks however each time they connected the area where their blades met was just a crater.

"Just watch Haru Master's special bar is almost full...soon she'll end the match."

"I wouldn't bet on that Cyan Pile." Scarlet Rain interrupted glaring at Cyan Pile. "I fought Adamantium Edge before and while I wasn't level 9 yet he wasn't looking to hurt me and even then he wasn't using even 10% of his power in fact if the stories about his abilities are to be believed then not even 20% of his power has been used up and your King looks like she might not be able to handle much more."

Scarlet Rain was right as Black Lotus showed signs of fatigue when her strikes started to get more sloppy while Adamantium continued on strong.

'Damn I've got to end this now!' Black Lotus brought her swords in a scissors motion sent two waves of energy at Adamantium. [Death by piercing!]

[Time Alter: Double Accel!] Using the two second headstart Adamantium formed two new swords. What the other players didn't know was that while their blades were clashing Adamantium Edge was learning more about his enemy. 'Her special move is designed in a way where her two sword form together creating one spear which pierces through his opponent so that means!"

Adamantium dashed towards Black Lotus's finisher and when he was within reach he stopped and pushed both blades into the intersecting point where they would meet.

Following the opposite direction of Black Lotus's finisher Adamantium countered it sending both sword projections in opposite directions.

Before Lotus could respond Adamantium Edge closed the gap and finished the fight blanketing the entire battle area in a cloud of dust.

When it settled they could see Black Lotus on her knees trying to support herself with her two broken arms while Adamantium stood strong on the other side of the battlefield with a half circle crater trailing behind him.

"So this is the difference in our power? Rather interesting King of Blades." Black Lotus's voice was shaking a little when she saw her life bar there was a little bit left. 'If he wanted to then he could have killed me.'

Adamantiume Edge sheathed his blades and walked over to Black Lotus. "You are a skilled fighter Lotus truly for you to hold me off for so long is something to be proud of."

Black Lotus laughed. "A compliment from another king quite refreshing from all the death threats I must say."

Adamantium returned the laugh as he grabbed Black Lotus's stump and helped her up while Scarlet, Crow and Pile walked over to them.

Scarlet stopped some distance away from Adamantium and from her posture it seems as though she was hesitant to go near him. "Scarlet."

"H-hai nii-san?' Adamantium beckoned her forward and Scarlet hesitantly went forward before she felt the hands of Adamantium on her little shoulders.

"Listen Scarlet...becoming a king is an enormous responsibility and if you think you're ready for it then do what you want. You've really grown up in this world and I'm proud of you. You're not a child anymore so I won't tell you what to do but know that I'll always be here for you." Scarlet felt tears coming from the sides of her eyes and she went forward hugging her brother.

"Nii-san!" Adamantium simply wrapped his arms around Scarlet comforting her.

"Its ok just cry and let it all out." Adamantium replied while he patted her back in a comforting manner.

Once Scarlet calmed down and she separated from Adamantium a single bright yellow blurs and dark yellow blur suddenly and unexpectedly tackled Adamantium to the ground sending all three to the ground rolling.

"Nii-chan!" The two yellow blurs cried out as they snuggled into Adamantiums figure by the side Scarlet stood stunned at seeing the two figures who were almost shaped like her only with longer 'tails'. "Nii-chan we've wanted to see you for so long but baka Scarlet kept you all to herself!"

Adamantium sighed and picked himself and the two figures up. "Well why don't you two introduce yourselves I think its high time the others know who you are."

"Hai nii-chan!" The first bright yellow figure with two black ribbons stepped up. "Hi I'm Yellow Calamity."

Followed by the dark yellow figure with white ribbons. "And I'm Yellow Shadow!"

Then both Yellow Calamity and Yellow Shadow held hands. "And together we're the Legion Master of Cosmic Fun House!" The two of them yelled out as confetti blew out behind them.

In the corner Yellow Radio was giving himself a little pity cry.

"Cosmic Fun House?" Black Lotus came up and brought up that particular topic.

"Hai that's the new name of the Yellow Legion! Something Crypt Circus sounds so boring and sad so when we beat the funny yellow clown we forced him to give us command of the legion and all its members but it seems that he's been a bad boy so we'll punish him and the legion when we get back." Said Yellow Calamity in a rather happy tone while the yellow legion members around felt a cold chill go down their back.

"Also we don't hold any hatred against Black Lotus we just want our nii-chan back." Yellow Shadow rubbed her face on Adamantium's side drawing the ire of Scarlet Rain who went forward and tried pulling Adamantium over to her side when she realized who those two were.

"Well I apologize but since I've watched out for him he doesn't need you two anymore."

"Eh?! What are you talking about baka Scarlet? Can't you see that nii-chan wants to be with us? We were the closest to him back then!" Both Yellow Calamity and Yellow Shadow pulled on Adamantium's left side.

"Well too bad cause nii-san is mine!" Scarlet pulled on Adamantiums right side.

In the middle of all this Adamantium simply laughed and pulled all three girls into a hug. "No I won't hear anymore of who loves me more or what not I love all three of you equally."

The three girls in his arms looked at each other before they hugged back. "We love you too nii-san/nii-chan!"

Suddenly a loud cry from a yellow legion member broke their tender moment. "Ahhhh! I-its that thing!" Turning around everyone saw an enormous chrome colored figure standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Chrome Disaster." Adamantium whispered out as he pushed Scarlet, Calamity and Shadow behind him. "Lotus take them and move back this one is mine!"

"Wait nii-san." Scarlet ran up to him and passed him the sword she was using before. "Here this belongs to you I think you should have it back also please be careful...I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll come back I promise." Adamantium gave her one last hug before he pushed her back to Lotus.

"That's what we all say this time however prove it." Adamantium moved forward to meet Chrome Disaster who had now marked his target and moved in.

"So Chrome Disaster we meet again huh?" As Adamantium moved towards Chrome he started his chant. "I am the bone of my sword."

Each step forward that he took sent a blue pulse throughout the entire battlefield.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."

"I have survived over a thousand battle and not once did I retreat."

"I have withstood pain to walk the desolate path I have chosen."

"So as I pray Unlimited Blade Works!" From the visor of Adamantium Edge a bright light came out engulfing everyone in its shine.

As the light faded away everyone looked around and saw that they were in an endless dessert plain where an innumerable amount of swords found themselves stuck in the ground.

Black Lotus looked about and commented. "This is-"

"Yeah this is Adamantium Edges final special move. The Unlimited Blade Works. A world that he made completely by himself populated by every weapon that he has managed to fight. This is the reason why he was given the name of the King of Blades." Replied Scarlet Rain.

Adamantium Edge walked up to a sword picked it up and began swinging it around. "Hey Chrome do you remember this world? Everything here was once a representation of our hopes and dreams for the future of Prominence Edge...but somewhere along the way we lost sight of what we wanted and tore Prominence Edge to shred. But I'm not going to let you do the same thing here the two of us are of an older generation you are my problem so I'll deal with you myself!" Adamtium Edge picked up one more sword and made a dash for Chrome at the same time Chrome traced one large claymore type weapon and dashed for Adamantium.

When the two blade users clashed the pressure exerted immediately caused a crater to form. 'Chrome...just where did we lose our way? And for what purpose did you pass me your ability?'

[Flashback]

On a field of broken and damaged blades Adamantium Edge stood over Chrome Falcon in his disaster form, in Chrome's chest was a single sword that Adamantium stabbed into him. "Hey Adamantium don't lose sight...never lose sight of why we fought...never lose sight..." With those parting words Chrome Falcon expired and the disaster armor he had equipped disappeared while the small particles of light from Chrome Falcon's body gathered around Adamantium Edge changing him.

[End flashback]

'Why? What did we lose sight of!' Adamantium blocked another slash from Chrome and then his thoughts trailed to Sky Raker and Saffron Blossom who at the time were the girlfriends of Adamantium Edge and Chrome Falcon. "Of course."

Chrome Disaster landed a kick on Adamantium sending him rolling backwards however Adamantium quickly recovered and closed the distance. "We lost sight of our dreams! Why we started the legion in the first place!"

"It wasn't for an identity that we were looking for!" Adamantium Edge destroyed Chrome's claymore and did a backflip kick sending Chrome reeling backwards.

"It wasn't for us to earn more burst points from tributes or protection!" Adamantium did a cross slash on Chrome breaking his blade.

"It was to help people! We formed the legion to help people!" Instantly the sky above Adamantium cleared up. From smoggy war torn smoky clouds the area around Adamantium became warm and bright with puffy white clouds and a blue sky.

[Play Ufotable's version of Emiya]

"Trace on!" Naruto formed one sword, Chrome Saber and called forth the blade that Scarlet was using from before, Spiral Elucidator and made a move towards Chrome Disaster who came forth like an animal throwing blades that he formed.

[I am the bone of my Sword]

Adamantium blocked two broadswords sent flying his way. 'Right that was my dream!'

[Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood]

Chrome Disaster formed two claymores and threw them at Adamantium who dodged the first one and used the flat of his blade to deflect the other one. 'That was Chrome Falcon's dream!'

[I have known both Loss and Gain.]

"That was our dream!"

[My Journey has come full circle]

Time seemed to slow down as Adamantium moved towards Chrome Disaster.

[As I continue Forward no longer am I Alone]

Chrome Disaster roared tearing up the entire area. However Adamantium simply used Time Alter and jumped through the destruction. 'And I won't give up now!'

[For as I pray Unlimited Blade Works!]

Adamantium Edge threw himself forward and stabbed both swords into Chrome sending him down to the ground roaring in rage. 'Falcon...I'll release you from the curse!' With a quick flurry of attacks Adamantium Edge began to cut through the layers of thick armor on Chrome Disaster as Chrome Disaster fought to get Adamantium off its chest.

But then Chrome Disaster peeled Adamantium Edge off of him and threw him back a distance away.

"Dieee!" Chrome roared out in its mouth was a cannon charging.

The cannon shot hit Adamantium Edge head on severely damaging him but Adamantium Edge still stood on he two feet, as his armor cracked and crackled he fell to his knees gasping for air while Chrome Disaster charged up another shot.

[End Song]

'Chrome Disaster this fight is over!' Adamantium stood up from his spot and formed a circle which had strange inscriptions on it. He plunged his hand in the center and from it pulled out a sword that was glowing with a light golden shine as he held the sword in his hands golden particles started to gather round the blade.

Adamantium Edge held the blade strong as the power that resonated from it began to shake Naruto's hand.

In the distance Sky Raker watched as the golden particles gathered around Adamantium Edge's bladr further elongating the blade until it seemed as though it was double the length. "That sword!"

On the battlefield Black Lotus watched the sword being formed. "Impossible...he wants to use that here?"

"Master what are you talking about?" Cyan asked

"Adamantium Edge has now summoned forth what could be one of the most powerful weapon in Brain Burst. Stories say that this blade was made using the hopes and dreams of the entire metal legion the metal used in its making came from their bodies and the name of this blade is-"

"Black Lotus is right however this blade just doesn't represent all the hopes and dreams of the metal legion but rather it represents the hopes and dreams of all burst linkers past, present and future, and the name of this blade is-"

"Ex-caliburrrr!" Adamantium cried out as he brought the blade down as the golden glow shot forth in a giant beam but if one looked closely at the beam they could see the visage of multiple burst linkers charging forward.

From the mouth of Chrome Disaster it fired off an equally large beam that collided with Adamantium's and as the beams clashed Adamantium took one step forward and his beam overcharged allowing it to easily overpower Chrome Disasters beam, engulfing him and everyone around in the light.

[Flashback]

"Hey Chrome you know the two of us have been playing Brain Burst together for a long time and we've found out so many secrets about it don't you think we should share it with other players?"

Chrome Falcon nodded. "Yeah Adamantium I agree but how? How would we make all these different players come together?"

"Easy we provide them with a place to learn a place where they can make more friends and most importantly a place to share what we've learned."

"Yeah you're right and don't worry I'll support you the entire way." Chrome Falcon held his fist out.

"Thanks Chrome." Adamantium replied as the two fist bumped.

[End Flashback]

As the light faded away everyone saw that they were now back in the Unlimited City stage and Adamantium Edge standing proudly on top of a hill. "Victory is ours!" He declared raising Excalibur into the air.

"Nii-san/nii-chan!" Yellow Calamity, Yellow Shadow and Scarlet Rain up to Adamantium hugging him while Black Lotus and her group walked up to Adamantium who was now shouldering the two Yellow Kings while the Red King held onto his leg.

"So my Metal King now what?"

"Now you leave this battlefield and look for no other challenger on this day. Enough blood has been split." Black Lotus nodded and with Cyan Pile and Silver Crow by her side left the Unlimited City.

"Now that she's gone I'll see the three of you in the real world." All three girls nodded and left the Unlimited City stage.

For Adamantium he made a little trek to the top of a building where he found Sky Raker. "Hey Sora its all done thanks for your help." Adamantium opened his menu and sent Sky Raker back her Gale Thrusters.

"I'm glad I was able to be of help to you." Sky Raker replied accepting her weapon back.

"Now lets both go home."

[Back in the real world]

Fuuko returned and saw that Naruto had just opened his eyes and was in the process of sitting up on the hospital bed. "Hey Fuuko its nice to be back."

Fuuko nodded and hugged Naruto with tears in her eyes. "Yes it is."

Suddenly the door opened and two red blurs bounded into the room landing on Naruto. "Nii-chan!" Naruto caught both girls and laughed.

"Hahaha hey Enju Kotori!" Both girls snuggled into the warm presence of their brother when they finally took notice of the extra person in the room with them.

"Oh is this Sky Raker?" Naruto put a finger to his lips before nodding and the two girls nodded in return.

"Just because you know our nii-chan doesn't mean we'll give him to anyone." Both girls said protectively hugging Naruto.

Fuuko could only laugh at their antics. "Oh I wouldn't dream of that not when I have so much to make up for." Naruto gently touched her hand but that went unnoticed by the two girls who only tilted their heads in opposite sides.

[Timeskip]

Over the next few days there was an amazing sequence of events happened.

On the first day that Naruto was discharged he was met by not Yuniko but Rin and Luvia who made special trips to come down and pick him up.

It was also at the entrance of the hospital that Kushina got on her knees and hugged Yuniko begging for her forgiveness, Yuniko felt confused and wanted to push Kushina away but she still loved her mother despite everything that happened and so she hugged her in return.

At Kushina's home both Naruto and Yuniko were introduced to another new member of their family, she was a cute black haired little girl who was adopted by Kushina as a promise she made to the girls parents who both died in an accident causing the girl to lose her voice as well.

While at first she seemed hesitant she soon warmed up to the warm figure of her new brother and sister, this girls name was Utai and while she originally started off cold she found herself loving her new older brother, sisters not so much as all four of them now vied with one another for his attention.

[How Naruto came to befriend Utai]

Naruto woke up one morning and found Utai in the kitchen she was using his knife and trying to cut and onion but her technique was completely wrong and the way she was using the knife indicated that she would easily hurt herself. "Stop Utai!" Naruto went forward and took the knife from her.

"That's not how you use the knife." Naruto flipped the knife about in his hands and showing her the right method he easily chopped an onion in seconds, by his side Utai watched as Naruto diced the onion in seconds. "See now follow my hand."

Naruto grasped Utai's hand and shadowed her movements and in a few minutes they were done with a couple of bowls filled with simple vegetables that he would use them for lunch later. "See Utai just like that easy and simple huh?" Utai shook her head.

Naruto smiled and giggled. "Don't worry this stuff comes with practice." Suddenly a gurgle from Utai stomach startled the two of them.

"Well let me make you a special breakfast today." Going towards the fridge Naruto took out 3 eggs, a stick of butter, some flour from the cabinets, salt, pepper, some sugar, parsley, and tomato sauce.

"Nii-san what are you going to cook?" Utai asked while her neurolinker relayed it to Naruto.

"I'm going to cook you a very special magical breakfast!" Naruto immediately put on his apron and went to work on separating the egg yolk from the egg white, once they were separated Naruto beat the egg white until they were at soft peak.

In the bowl that held the egg yolks Naruto whisked them throwing in some salt and pepper before whisking in about one-fourths of his yolk mixture and finally finishing it off by folding in his yolk mixture into the remaining beaten whites until no streaks were left.

In a skillet Naruto melted down about 1 ½ tablespoons of butter and he slowly put in the mixture and evenly distributed it throughout the skillet and as the omelet cooked Naruto took out a small pot and poured some tomato sauce into it and carefully seasoned it with some sugar.

"Alright now Utai I'm going to show you some magic so say some magic words to the omelet!"

"Um Maagi Magi Magiiro!" Naruto flipped the omelet into the air and when it landed Utai saw that it was now folded. Naruto moved it over to a plate and topped it with the chopped parsley and tomato sauce.

"There enjoy Utai!" Utai nodded and picked up her spoon and took a scoop of the omelet, as she raised it to her mouth she noticed how the omelet jiggled as though it were jelly, putting it into her Utai noticed how the omelet melted in her mouth.

"Wow nii-san its delicious!" Utai ate down another mouthful of the omelet and melt away while Naruto simply smiled as he washed the dishes. "Nii-san can you teach me how to cook in the future?"

"Of course." Naruto replied before Utai took her plate of omelet and walked to the living room to watch some morning tv.

[End part]

The following week Naruto and Yuniko worked together to pack up their belongings and moved them to their new rooms at Kushina's home while at the same time Kushina finally went to the grave of Minato and laid flowers there begging for forgiveness and pouring her heart there.

The week after both Naruto and Yuniko had successfully moved into their new house Kushina invited down every friend of Naruto for dinner so now at the table we had Utai who sat next to Fuuko, Rin who sat next to Yuniko while Enju sat next to Luvia and last but not least was Kotori who sat next to Sinon. For Enju, Kotori, Yuniko and Utai they had grown attached to the girl they sat next to and were supportive of the girl if they wanted a relationship with Naruto then they would support their chosen girl all the way.

In the kitchen Naruto and Soma worked together to make a delicious and appetizing meal for the entire family and when it was done they brought out the plates to each girl. "Please enjoy it!" They proclaimed before fist bumping one another.

[Omake The King, Sky Princess, Shrine maiden and Crow]

After being told to find out more about the Incarnate System from Ardor Maiden Silver Crow had met up with Ash Roller who brought him to the home of Sky Raker the one who taught Ash Roller about the Incarnate System.

So on top of an enormous block of stone in the center of the Unlimited City Silver crow found a small house with the soft music of a flute coming through while some bubbling could be heard from inside the house.

"This place?" Silver Crow walked up to the home and knocked on the door after a few seconds the door opened to reveal Adamantium Edge in an apron while in the corner Sky Raker sat in her wheelchair supporting Ardor Maiden who sat in her lap a flute in her hands.

"Ahhh Silver Crow-san how interesting to see you here I assume you are here to find Sky Raker?" Silver Crow nodded as Adamantium Edge ushered him in and made him sit at the table before he went to the back with Ardor Maiden followed him behind leaving Silver Crow with Sky Raker to talk.

Behind Ardor Maiden pulled a chair next to the cooking stew pot and stood up on it as Adamantium Edge stirred the pot around and passed a spoonful of the stew to Ardor Maiden to taste.

"So Ardor how is it?"

"Good Nii-kun!" Then Adamantium Edge went to the drawers and pulled out four bowls and a big plate, below the burners Adamantium Edge pulled out a tray of bread and in an instance he sliced it into individual exact pieces.

As Ardor plated the bread Adamantium Edge ladled the stew into four bowls.

"Alright then Ardor lets serve it all." Adamantium Edge walked out first with Ardor right behind him by this point Silver Crow and Sky Raker had moved outside to demonstrate her incarnate abilities.

Adamantium Edge and Ardor Maiden set up a small table and chair before placing the food on the table.

"Ah Adamantium just in time please show Karasu-san your ability." Adamantium Edge nodded and stepped forward tracing on two swords.

"Time Alter: Double Accel!" For Adamantium Edge time around his body accelerated by two seconds and he used that time to dash forward and when time became normal Silver Crow found two swords at his neck.

"Eh? Such speed..." Silver Crow stood stunned for a second. 'That speed...if he could move like that constantly then...'

"That Silver Crow is my incarnate ability. Time Alter allows me to accelerate my body for a duration of time and the speed of my acceleration varies on the level of the Time Alter command."

"Um King-san why are you telling me all this? You're level 9...one day we're all going to be enemies. Why would you reveal all this?"

Adamantium Edge beckoned for Silver Crow. "Yes Silver Crow one day all of us will fight because I am a level 9 but if that day really does come then I would gladly give my life for my little sister."

"Why?"

"Silver Crow I'm part of the oldest guard in the Accelerated World. My time has come and gone so when that day come Nega Nebulous may find me as the final level 9 player to complete your masters wish." Adamantium Edge found himself staring up into the sky. 'One day...one day my sins will be released and on that day I have only one wish...To keep my memories of my friends.'

'To lose something precious to you is painful but not realizing what you lost is even more painful...'

"Oh that reminds me!" Adamantium Edge went over to Silver Crow. "Sky Raker told me that you wish to learn the Incarnate system?"

Silver Crow nodded his head. "Yeah there is some trouble in our territory please teach me how to use the system!"

"Well ok but the training Sky Raker set for you isn't easy."

"I'll do anything!" Silver Crow cried out before he found himself standing in mid-air. "Eh?"

As gravity worked on Silver Crow's body Adamantium Edge cried out to him. "If you do manage to make your way back up here then Sky Raker will tell you the greatest clue you need to know about the Incarnate System and don't worry about getting hungry!"

"WAAAAAHHHHH~!"

[The swordsman and the King]

Even with the Incarnate system Haru could not defeat Duck Taker so now after contacting Sky Raker for more help she directed both him and Taku to the house of Adamantium Edge which was a beautiful double decker house that even had a garage.

"Wow so this is where the King of Blades lives?"

"It's impressive isn't it Haru?" Walking up to the door Taku and Haru did not notice two pair of eyes looking at them as they passed and they proceeded to knock and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal a little red haired girl.

"Um hello is Naruto her-" However the door loudly slammed in their faces.

"Eh?"

Inside the two of them could hear. "Niko who was that?"

"Nothing nii-chan just some door to door salesman." Niko quickly scribbled down a notr and pushed it through the letter box for the two outside.

Haru picked up the note and it read. "Don't bother my nii-san with your troubles. Instead go to the address I've listed and I'll listen to your troubles."

Chapter end.

So this is the end for now until the inspiration comes again let's just say that this is the end of the King of Blades.

I think that from my perspective this chapter is the messiest to write because you can clearly see the disconnect between some parts and in the future I'll definitely edit this stuff down.

So with that said please leave me with some reviews and the like and if someone wants to suggest an arc then I welcome anyone who would wish to start a discussion with me.


End file.
